Percy Jackson & the Olympians 100 Themes Challenge
by Mystery Morgan
Summary: This story has a variety of Hurt/Comfort and Humor, so if you like either or genres, this is bound to have something for you. I try to update as often as possible.. Rated to be safe. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

I promised myself I would do a 100 themes challenge, so I am! I'm sure there will people out there who don't like my writing, and that's okay. I'm doing this because I like writing, so it doesn't matter. If you like it, great, if you don't that's okay. If the chapter is about a couple pairing, (which I'm positive many of them will be) I'll tell you what pairing at the top of the page. I also will most likely NOT go in order. So the topics are:

Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned- Gelphie  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

_Chapter One: Introduction_

The second Titan War had officially ended, but it left behind more than a few scars. All of the people killed, all of the people wounded, all the people left missing a loved one. It was overwhelming how much gloom remained after the end of the war.

Throughout camp, everyone was mourning the dead heroes who they had once known well. Every name had somehow been squeezed onto the beads on their necklaces, but it was impossible to count them all.

No one even questioned the fact that Beckendorf had died a hero. He was brave, as he pushed the button that had ended his life. He saved the mission, even though he knew it would cost him his own life.

Silena, although a spy for the enemy, died as a hero as well. In the end the only thing that matters is that she made up for her actions, and felt remorse. She died fighting for the good side in the end, and _that's_ what she deserves to be judge by.

Michael Yew died by cutting off an army of monsters. He knew the consequences of what he asked Percy to do, but he did it anyway. So when Percy stabbed the bridge with Riptide, Michael Yew fell, along with a decent amount of monsters. Did they ever even find his body?

Ethan Nakamura was a known traitor for the longest time. But when the time came, he too fought with the heroes. He slashed at Kronos himself, only to be impaled with a part of his own sword. He died trying, but he tried, and that's all that matters.

Luke Castellan is the most debatable out of the bunch. Thanks to him, numerous demigods and creatures suffered and died. He helped Kronos come back, for gods sake! How can he be a hero? He _is_ a hero, because without him, the war might've progressed further, and more lives would have been lost. Without him, Kronos and his army might have won. When the time came, he fulfilled his destiny. He killed Kronos, along with himself. His sacrifice saved the world. Whether people choose to believe it, Luke died a hero, and there's no changing that.

**Okay, so I'm not very fond of this chapter, but I'm crummy at introductions. I promise the other themes will be better. So review if you feel like it : ) If you don't, then that's up to you. **

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	2. Puzzle

**Hello! If You're reading this you have actually looked past my pitiful introduction chapter. I appreciate this. This is a Tratie chapter. I can't really explain my love for that couple, but I really like them. Now, here's chapter two.**

_Chapter Two: Puzzle_

Katie Gardner was tending to her beloved strawberries in the strawberry field, when she heard an exasperated exclamation.

"Why won't you just fit?" The unknown person shouted. He was obviously a boy, because no girls voice was that low. At least, Katie had never _met_ a girl with a voice that low, and she hoped she wouldn't have to. She stood up and peeked around a near-by bush. She rolled her eyes when she discovered who the person in distress was.

There, lying on his stomach behind the bush was Travis Stoll, her unofficial enemy. Travis was attempting, but obviously failing, to assemble a puzzle. Katie didn't know which fact disturbed her more; the fact that the puzzle was only fifty pieces, or the fact that the picture itself was five kittens in a flowery basket.

"Travis, what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Katie inquired, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Well, Katie, since it obviously isn't obvious enough for you, I am trying to put together a fifty piece puzzle with five kittens in a basket. Do you have a problem with that?" Travis stated.

"_I_ don't have a problem. _You_ are the one with the obvious mental problem." Katie replied coolly.

"Oh Yeah, Gardner? I'd like to see you assemble this impossible puzzle. Go ahead, try it." Travis coaxed. Katie rolled her eyes a second time, and crouched down next to the eldest Stoll brother.

"So it's obvious that this piece goes there, because those are the only two pieces that have orange on them." Katie started. Travis nodded his head. "Gods, Travis! You weren't even smart enough to find the four corners?"

"Guess it just didn't occur to me." Travis said, giving her the most innocent look he could muster.

"I knew you were thick, but I expected at least a LITTLE common sense from you. So after you put the corner pieces down, it's easiest to assemble the edges of the puzzle." Katie explained, placing down the pieces as she went along. Travis just kept nodding his head, putting in the occasional "Yeah!" or, "Of course".

Soon Katie was smiling smugly at the hopeless case she called Travis, as she put the last piece of the puzzle down.

"See Travis, it really shouldn't be that difficult. I don't know where your mind is half the time." She stated, rolling her eyes for the third time.

"Wow, Katie, you're right. Gods I feel dumb." Travis smiled. Contrary to popular (or maybe just Katie's) belief, Travis really wasn't this stupid. Even _he _could assemble a puzzle made for six year olds. He just wanted to spend time with Katie, and he knew she couldn't resist a chance to prove her superiority to him. Travis couldn't explain why, but he had an undeniable crush on Katie Gardner.

**I'm not really sure about how this came out, but I kind of like it. I hope you liked it too. If you did you could tell me in a review :) If you didn't, you can tell me that too. Have a good day/evening depending on what time you're reading this at.**


	3. Stars

**Hello :) Okay, so this chapter isn't a couple chapter, so there is no pairing to notify you of. This Chapter is about Artemis thinking about Zoe when she sees her constellation. Enjoy :{ )**

_Chapter Three: Stars_

Artemis sighed as she looked up at the inky sky. Her eyes landed on a very special constellation.

Floating there in the sky was Zoe Nightshade's constellation. Zoe had served as a great lieutenant to Artemis, and she wouldn't allow herself to forget that. She had died in an attempt to save the goddess, and she was eternally grateful.

_ And one shall perish by a parent's hand_

Artemis had suspected Zoe knew she would die at the hand of her father. The fact that she had the courage to continue on with this knowledge is what she found amazing. Artemis was immensely thankful that she'd had such a dedicated and brave lieutenant, and wondered if she'd ever have another like her again. She heard someone approach as she continued to stare up at her old lieutenant.

"Lady Artemis, are you alright?" Thalia, her replacement lieutenant for Zoe, asked meekly. The goddess smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, Thalia, I am well." Artemis replied. Thalia smiled lightly.

_'Maybe, I __**have**__ found a lieutenant that may live up to Zoe's standards _Artemis thought fondly to herself.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Honestly, it took a lot for me to squeeze this entire chapter out, which is kind of sad. I don't think this chapter was absolutely terrible, but I'm not fond of it. **

_**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whatever time you're reading this at.**_


	4. Mother Nature

**I feel so bad for the last chapter that I'm posting twice in the same day! I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, because even **_**I'm **_**disappointed with the chapter lengths. I'm doing my best I swear! **

_Chapter Four: Mother Nature_

Remember all of those stories you've heard about 'Mother Nature' causing all the weather changes and natural disasters? You do? Well, they're all lies!

You mortals have been fooled by the mist. You've been brought to believe a certain "science" as I've heard it is called.

You silly little mortals have gotten it all wrong. The gods make everything happen! It amazes me that you believe that nature _itself_ can create all of that. Don't you mortals know that the storms, the lightning, the earthquakes, the tsunamis, and everything else _don't have minds of their own?_ Mortals never cease to amaze me.

So here's the rundown: Everything is controlled by the Greek gods. The twelve Olympians are the most known. The twelve Olympian gods are, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, who are the Big Three. Along with them, comes Demeter, twins Artemis and Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hera, and Dionysus. Hades does not have a thrown on Olympus however, and dwells in the underworld. Hestia was _formerly_ and Olympic goddess, but she gave up her thrown to Dionysus. There are also a bunch of minor gods, like Morpheus, Nemesis, and Janus. Now that you've got the basics, it's time to go over who causes what.

Zeus is the King of the gods, and lord of the skies. Whenever he gets a little miffed, he tends to cause dangerous storms. There's also a large chance that you'll see a few lighting flashes across the sky. No storm clouds band together and go through "condensation", as you mortals claim.

Poseidon is lord of the sea. He controls everything sea related, which obviously includes tsunamis. I would say that they aren't cause by earthquakes, but that would be a lie. They _are_ caused by earthquakes. Poseidon is also controls earthquakes. Earthquakes do _not _occur when two "plates" rub against each other, causing vibrations. They occur when Poseidon needs to let off some steam.

Have you ever been, or heard stories of people being, overjoyed by an amazing harvest season? Well, you have Demeter to thank for being so generous. She's the goddess of grain and the harvest. She also changes the season. You honestly believed that the leaves on the trees changed by themselves, every autumn? Yeah, that's a cute little theory.

Ever 'thanked heaven' that the sun had risen again in the morning? Well, don't thank 'Mother Nature' or any science crud about the Earth and sun on an axis following each other. Thank Apollo. Every morning he drives his sun chariot to bring light and warmth to the world.

I'm sure you've looked up at the moon at night at least once in your life. The reason it's there isn't because of the axis and rotation and gravity crud. It's because Artemis makes it rise every night. The moon is her territory, not America's, are anyone else's.

Now that you know how the world really works, the gods would appreciate it if you stopped worshiping this fictional "Mother Nature", and worship the people who truly do all of the work.

**i kind of like this chapter :) But sorry for saying everything you know already when I listed the gods, but I felt like it had to be done. SO, as I say every chapter,**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whatever time you are reading this**


	5. Mischief Managed

**Sorry this took so long...I've had a busy week! Sort of…well…one test actually…*cough*. Anyway, on with the story!**

_Chapter Five: Mischief Managed._

Two silhouettes crept through the night, unsuspected by their fellow campers. The shorter figure tripped, and face planted straight into the cruel, hard, unforgiving ground. He cursed the whole way down.

"Shut up Connor! You're going to blow our cover!" The taller one snapped.

"Sorry, Travis, I should've known better than to be such a wimp and let a small fall hurt me." Connor said sarcastically.

"You _are_ a wimp. Come on spaz, we've got work to do." Travis commanded. Connor pulled himself up, and the two brothers began tip-toeing again, their paint buckets swinging at their sides.

Travis performed an extremely overdramatic ninja roll, which Connor rolled his eyes at. They stopped in front of a cabin, and uncapped the lids to the paint cans. They turned to each other, each possessing a mischievous glint in their eyes that they were well-known for having.

"STOLLS! I AM GOING TO_ MURDER_ YOU!" The two brothers heard a tremendously livid Clarisse bellow. They sprinted out of their cabin and to their secret hiding spot, passing a hot pink cabin that was littered with flowers, and a very elaborate and sparkly unicorn painted on the sides. As they finished climbing into their hiding spot, Travis smirked.

"Mischief Managed." He muttered. Connor blinked.

"Dude, does it look like I have red hair? We're not the Weasely twins!"

**I like this chapter, and I hope you did too **** I have a Clarisse/Chris chapter in the works, and another one about…other things too, so expect to see those soon **** Until then, have a good day/morning/evening, whichever time you are reading this at.**


	6. Playing the Melody

**OKAY! Twice in the same day **_**again? **_**GASP! Anyway, this happened to me today, and it has no real plot to it, no deep meaning, no learning experience. Just a way to vent my problem in a somewhat humorous (hopefully) way. Enjoy **

Chapter five: Playing The Melody 

"What do you mean I'm not playing guitar in the concert? Will Solace screamed.

"I _mean_ that you were assigned to play _keyboard_, not guitar." His half-sister, Kayla, (**A/N: I think I saw the name in the book as a daughter of Apollo so I just put it down) **told him.

"But I've been practicing the guitar part! How come no one told me until _now?"_ Will exclaimed, performing an irritated (and incredibly handsome if he says so himself, which he does) hair flip in the process.

"We all assumed that you knew already!" Kayla exclaimed irritably.

"Didn't anyone notice me practicing guitar for like, I don't know, twenty four hours a day?" Will demanded.

"We assumed you were just practicing for fun." Kayla shrugged indifferently.

"So let me get this straight: I have until tomorrow night to learn a whole set of songs on an instrument I haven't picked up in at least three weeks?" Will summarized. Kayla nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! That's absolutely correct!" Will hung his head.

"Right."

"What are you so worried about anyway?" Kayla asked curiously.

"What kind of a person can learn five songs on a different instrument than what they've been practicing? BY TOMORROW NIGHT?" Will screamed in her face. Kayla didn't flinch, she only raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure it's possible." Kayla said flatly.

"What kind of magical being would be able to do that? Huh?" Will asked. She rolled her eyes. Smirking, she said,

"Hmm….that's a toughie. Maybe, just _maybe_, a son of Apollo?" She said sarcastically, looking at him pointedly.

"Psshh, don't be ridiculous! " He exclaimed," Sons of Apollo…." He muttered to himself, as if this was most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Kayla face-palmed.

"Really, Will, _really?_ Hmm, maybe you should _go ask Dad_ what he thinks." Kayla said forcefully, trying out the theory that she could force the idea through his thick head. Will looked up.

"Oh…woops…. Sorry Dad." Will said.

"There you go, oh so sharp son of Apollo. Now go practice. You're a son of Apollo. If you can't do it, no one can. And Dad might vaporize you." Kayla said. Will turned and started running to the cabin. He had a long day of practicing. Not that he couldn't do it, of course. He w_as_ a son of Apollo after all. Even if he didn't even know it half the time.

**Okay, so I found out today I'm playing cello in the school concert this coming Wednesday, but I've been practicing violin. I am not a daughter of Apollo though, so it will take a lot more practice…I've also realized that when I post the chapters it takes out the indentations in each paragraph, which annoys me deeply. Just felt like sharing. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever time you may be reading this.**


	7. Flowers

**Hey, guess what? I'm alive! Yeah, sorry about that…want a virtual cookie? On with the couple I'm oddly infatuated with: Tratie! **

_Flowers_

Travis sauntered down towards his supposed "enemy." She was sitting alone, playing with her magical plant abilities. Travis sat down beside her as she grew a bunch of tulips.

"Sup, Kit-Kat?" Travis nodded all nonchalantly and amazingly sexily. (if he did say so himself, and he did.)

"What do you want Travis?" Katie grumbled, her tulips wilting slightly. She looked apologetically at the flowers, as if they had human emotions and could feel pain. Who knew, for all Travis knew, maybe they _could _feel pain? Travis shook his head, clearing his ongoing thoughts about plants screaming for mercy…

"What, I can't talk to my favorite person every without her making an assumption that I need something?" Travis pouted as Katie snorted.

"Favorite person ever, really? You've been talking to mirrors again haven't you?" Katie retorted. Travis feigned hurt.

"Ouch Katie, that was a low blow." Travis claimed, dramatically clutching at his chest around the area a human's heart was usually located. Katie wasn't sure if Travis could be classified as a human.

"You'll live"

"I may not! I can feel my heart wilting, like those poor flowers you've murdered mercilessly." Travis exclaimed once again, over-dramatically as usual. Katie huffed, eyes settling on Travis with an intent glare.

"I did not murder them! Look, they're fine!" Katie said, pointing to the flowers, once again upright and not so droopy and dead looking.

"Yeah, by the way, what's with the tulips?" Travis asked, trying to poke a hole in their argumentative conversation and move on to something better. Katie eyed him, before replying.

"Tulips are my absolute favorite flowers." Katie sighed dreamily. Travis raised his eyebrow at her.

"Tulips? I would have thought you'd prefer roses." Travis said.

"Roses? Since when am I a stereotypical girl who wants a boy to come knocking at her door to sweep her off her feet with a single rose?" Katie proclaimed pointedly. Travis chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree you definitely aren't the average girl." Travis muttered to himself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Katie heard a faint knock on her cabin door. She opened the door, to find no one standing there. Not a single camper was in sight, as curfew had literally just passed. She looked around, before her eyes settled on the welcome mat. A tulip lay on the mat, accompanied by a note. She picked it up with a small smile, as she unfolded the note addressed to Katie herself.

_Sweeping you off your feet with tulips: Because roses are way to clichéd for an stunning one of a kind girl like you _

There was no signature. But Katie didn't need one. Only one person could have written it. She smiled to herself, taking the tulip and the note back inside the cabin with her

**I liked this Did you? Tell me. Did you despise it with a passion that burn like Greek fire? Tell me. **

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	8. Childhood

**More Tratie! I love them, I'm sorry! If you want some other couples (such as Percabeth!) let me know in a review. Who's **_**your **_**favorite couple?**

_Childhood_

"_Higher Daddy! Push me higher!" a young Katie Gardner laughed._

"_Any higher and you'll fly over the bar." A middle-aged man laughed along with his daughter. _

Katie Gardner currently sat alone on a swing in the neighborhood park. Sighing to herself as memories overwhelmed her; she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

A crunching noise sounded somewhere behind her. She snapped her eyes open and turned her head, finally sighing in relief at who she saw.

Behind her stood Travis Stoll, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hey." He said simply, plopping down onto the swing beside her.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Travis ignored her.

"What are you doing here? You should be back at camp." Travis inquired.

"I could say the same to you." Katie shot back at him.

"I came looking for you." Travis proclaimed, winning their unofficial argument. There was a moment of silence between them, before Travis repeated his question. "What are you doing here?" Katie clenched her eyes shut for an instant, before sighing.

"I suppose you could say I'm reminiscing." Katie replied bluntly.

"About…?"

"My Dad." She mumbled. A few awkward moments of silence passed before Travis dared to speak up again.

"What happened to him?" Travis questioned quietly. He prepared himself for a tantrum, a physical beating, or any form of verbal or physical harm. None, however, came. He turned his head to search Katie's face. He prayed to the gods she didn't start crying. Travis may have been an awesome fighter, an amazing prankster, and a man so devilishly handsome the girls could barely glance at him without swooning, (if he did say so himself, which he did) but one thing he could not deal with was a crying girl.

"He's gone." Katie said in an monotone.

"Pardon?" Travis had lost himself in his thoughts during the silence.

"My Dad. He died trying to get me to camp. Two hell-hounds were chasing us." She explained in greater depth. Travis felt sorry for her. She had it rough. Most demigods did.

"That's rough." Yet another awkward silence. Katie stood up abruptly.

"Let's go." She commanded. Travis noted it wasn't dripping with her usual harsh, snippy attitude.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Let's get back to camp." Katie said. Travis stood up and walked beside her. He cautiously draped his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't shrug him off or yell, he relaxed.

_Maybe I do have a chance with her,_ Travis thought to himself.

**I have very mixed feelings about this chapter. I don't think I portrayed my thoughts accurately. I guess this'll have to do. Maybe I'll update it later. Do you dislike it or like it? What's your favorite couple in the books? What couple would you like me to do more of? Tell me in a review *hint hint* **

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	9. Insanity

**This chapter is about how Clarisse felt when Chris went insane. I guess you could call a Chris/Clarisse one-shot, but I wouldn't really call it that. Now, I will stop boring you, (assuming anyone actually reads this) and continue on with my story.**

_Chapter: Insanity_

_Insane. That's exactly what Chris could be described as right now. He's jittery, and jumpy all the time. She sat with him through it all though, while he babbled on and on about the Labyrinth and its terrors. It hurts to see him like this._

_ He has no idea who she is either. That hurts her too. He has no memory of who anyone is at camp really. So why does it hurt so much? She had no idea, but the pain was undeniable. _

_ Who would've thought Clarisse La Rue could care about someone so much? She herself barely believes it. Yet there she is, sitting alone in a dark room with a clinically insane Chris, doing her best to comfort him, to make him remember her at least. But to no avail. _

_ If anyone was watching, with the intention of retelling the story, they would've have mentioned the single tear that falls down her face as Chris shouts meaningless words. But to Clarisse the tear doesn't exist. Because she's Clarisse La Rue, toughest girl, and person in general, at camp. And if there's one thing she definitely does not do under _**any** _circumstance, it's cry._

**I think I need to lay off all the depressing chapters and make another one like the "Puzzle" chapter. But this has been in the works for MONTHS and I just promised myself I would get it done! If it seems a little forced that's probably because it was. Well it's a refreshing new couple (you know…instead of Tratie for once…) I got to get started on some Percabeth…until then,**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	10. Pen and Paper

**Hey, twice in one day again! I'm in the zone! Or maybe I just felt bad about the last chapter being so…forced. Anyway, this has less of a depressing feel to it for once! And it **_**DOES NOT **_**involve Tratie for once! *shocker*. Percy is probably slightly OOC. Enjoy**

_Pen and Paper_

"Hey Percy, you ready to go…?" Annabeth dropped her sentence as she saw her boyfriend running around his cabin like a maniac. Annabeth was tempted to turn around and pretend she never saw this, but instead she stayed in the open doorway. "What the Hades are you doing?" She inquired.

"Looking-for-a-pen." Percy panted, as he popped out from under his bed, dust bunnies clinging to his clothes and hair.

"Why do you need a pen so badly?" Annabeth asked curiously. She highly ever saw Percy excited to _write_ something.

"Grover told me a really awesome joke earlier." Percy explained. He had finally stopped running around the room, and was instead staring at Annabeth with a frown. Annabeth didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. They were going to be late for their date because he needed to write down a stupid joke. That was so like Seaweed Brain.

"Come on, we can find you a pen later to write it down. Let's get to our date." Annabeth tried persuading. Tried being the key word.

"NO. I will definitely have forgotten it by the time we get back! This joke was just SO AWESOME!It was likely the funniest thing I've ever heard." Percy stubbornly replied, "We're not going until I have it written down." Annabeth face-palmed.

"Fine! Let's go ask around for a stupid pen!" Annabeth fumed, dragging Percy behind her.

"Hey guys!" Connor Stoll greeted as they walked up to the Stoll twins.

"What's up?" Travis asked.

"Percy here needs a pen. He's turned his whole cabin upside down looking for it. Do you have one he could use?" Annabeth asked.

"No. We don't happen to have any pens on us, right Connor?" Travis said.

"No, I don't believe we do. Sorry. But that gives me a great idea!" Connor exclaimed excitedly. The two twins ran off, Connor whispering his newest plan into his brother's ear.

"Uh-oh. That cannot be good." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Who cares, we'll deal with them later! I just want a pen!" he exclaimed. Annabeth resisted the urge to deck him right then and there. They kept going; both of them prayed to the gods _someone_ had a stupid pen for Percy. Will Solace ran by them. Annabeth grabbed him by the arm. He looked at them

"Hey guys." He said.

"Do you have a pen?" Annabeth asked.

"A pen?"

"Yes. A pen." Percy chimed in.

"No…I don't see why I would as I'm going to archery practice." He said.

"Don't give me lip, Solace! Thanks anyway." Annabeth grumbled, walking away, Percy trailing behind her like a lost puppy. They saw Clarisse a distance away. Annabeth was so desperate she actually went up to her.

"Clarisse do you have a pen?" Annabeth almost whined.

"No! Go away, and take Prissy with you!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Prissy-Or err, Percy- shouted in response.

"Fine, whatever." Annabeth was getting testier with each person she asked. She stomped away from Clarisse, Percy following hesitantly behind her.

"HEY GARDNER, YOU HAVE A PEN?" Annabeth screamed at the poor unsuspecting girl in the strawberry fields. Katie jumped, her shovel flying from her hands.

"No, I don't Annabeth. Sorry." She breathed, hand over her heart as if she was expecting an oncoming heart attack.

"Grr…" Annabeth grumbled, not bothering to even say thanks this time.

"Don't worry, Annabeth! We'll find a pen soon!" Percy encouraged. Annabeth's fierce glare pierced him harshly. He cringed away from it.

After several failed attempts to mooch a pen off of various campers, Annabeth finally collapsed on the Big House steps.

"DOESN'T ANYONE AT THIS CAMP OWN A FREAKING PEN?" She shrieked to the sky.

"Maybe Chiron has one!" Percy cheered with unnecessarily amounts of pep, (if Annabeth said so herself, which she did) Sighing, Annabeth stood up wearily. The couple walked into the Big House together.

"Chiron!" Percy called. Chiron rolled over to them in his magical wheelchair.

"Yes my child?" He asked.

"Do you have a pen for Percy to use?" Annabeth asked for what would hopefully be the final time.

"I don't I'm sorry. But Percy, don't you know your sword doubles as a pen?" Chiron inquired. Annabeth snapped her head to look at him.

"Your-pen-sword-actually-writes?" She asked through gritted teeth as Chiron handed Percy a blank sheet of paper. Percy took out his sword/pen, and tested it out by scribbling on the paper.

"Apparently so." He said.

"Now that' you've _finally _got a pen to write it down with, what _was_ the super-awesome joke?" Annabeth queried. Percy stared blankly, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…I forgot it." Annabeth looked murderous. Percy's failed attempt at calming her down was "Hey! At least we can go to our date now right?" Annabeth's only response was to slap him and storm out of the Big House.

**Woo, this is the longest chapter ever! Even longer than the first one, INCLUDING the 100 words list. I promised I'd try to make them longer. I kind of like this chapter? Did you? What godly parent would you choose to have if you could? Tell me in a review ;) Until then,**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	11. 67

**Arg! I apologize to that reviewer who I promised the chapter to last Monday… I'm a whole week late! Sorry. Apparently my sister's term paper is more important than my fanfiction. Anyway! This is more of a drabble than a one-shot, but I felt so awful that I felt I had to make it up to that reviewer…sorry if it's crap.**

_67%_

"64…65…66…67! That's all of them!" Connor shouted happily. Travis hurriedly clasped his hand over his stupid brother's mouth.

"Shut it!" Travis hissed, "Do you want them to hear us?" Connor shook his head signaling "no" so Travis took his hand off his mouth.

"This would've been so much better if we hadn't eaten some of them with our cabin on Easter." Connor whispered ruefully.

"Nah, we're only missing three, who'll know the difference besides us? Besides, did you see little Theo's face when we handed him that chocolate bunny? Priceless. He was so happy." Travis said, having aquick flashback to his half-brother Theo eating a chocolate Easter bunny.

"True. Very true." Connor agreed.

"STOLLS!" A distant cry was heard off in the distance.

"There's a 67% chance Katie's pissed at us." Travis mumbled.

"Where did you learn _your_ math skills? It's more like 100%!" Connor yelled, as they both ran out of the cabin to their oh-so-secret hiding spot, passing the Demeter cabin, which was littered with (secretly) only 67 Easter bunnies, instead of the planned 70,


	12. Creation

**Hey…I just came home from state testing…and I'm in the mood to write something that won't be graded. I'm a little tired and strung-out, so this might be awfully amazing, awfully terrible, or just plain awful. Percy's OOC , but not to the extent where he's totally different and should change his name to Martin Suess or anything. And it's not Tratie! GASP**

_Creation_

"You know what the best creation is in the whole entire world?" Percy asked. Annabeth eyed her boyfriend warily.

"What?"

"Peanut M&Ms." Percy bluntly stated. Annabeth looked around. There were no peanut M&Ms in sight. Huh. Random much?

"Out of all the great inventions in the word, you think a candy is the best." Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Percy nodded briskly.

"What about the phone, the TV, the microwave, electricity, music, pianos, carpets, ball-point pens, regular pens, pencils, paper, guacamole…?" Annabeth rambled on and on, and endless list of inventions some lucky person created.

"No, the peanut M&Ms are still better."

"What about _video games?_ " Annabeth smirked, thinking she'd gotten him.

"Nope. Peanut M&Ms are _still _better." He said, looking off towards the cabin area.

"WHAT IS SO FREAKING GREAT ABOUT PEANUT M&MS?" Annabeth shrieked. It was Percy's turn to smirk.

"Some people are allergic." He stated simply with a devilish grin.

"What do you-" Annabeth was interrupted.

"HOO DA FRUG SWISHED MI MEMEMS WIT PEAMUTS?" Clarisse was heard yelling, Or trying to yell. Her face had swelled so badly, she looked like a giant red hot air balloon.

"Clarisse is one of those people."

"Have the Stolls gotten to your head?" Annabeth asked. Percy thought for a bit, before nodding.

"Yeah. I think they have."

**What do you think? I think the ending was a little cruel, but I needed a way to end the story. Yeah… anyway, reviews are appreciated. And rarely received…**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**MyStErY MoRgAn**


	13. Silence

**Hey…sorry for the long wait. This week has been busy. Between the music competition and the horseshow (both in which I got second place .) I had no time to write. Anyway, here's another one-shot, based upon, The Stoll brothers. What. A. Surprise. **

_Silence_

"Travis! Travis! Answer me!" Connor shouted. Travis only stared at his brother with a look that suggested he had just spotted a UFO. Connor face-palmed. "HELLOOOOO! EARTH TO DUMBY!" Connor screamed.

There could only be one explanation.

Please don't let it be true!

…but it must be! There were only two reasons that Travis would EVER ignore his Best Brother Ever (BBE for short) Connor.

If Connor ever ate Travis' entire stash of chocolate (which MAY have happened before… it's a shock that Connor wasn't about 400 pounds afterwards. [It was A LOT of chocolate…])

Katie finally became so aggravated with him, that she ripped out his vocal cords!

It was obviously the latter, because Connor couldn't remember eating any of Travis' chocolate recently. Why was she so cruel? HE WAS SO YOUNG! Can you imagine how painful it would be to have your vocal cords forcefully ripped from your throat?

Connor snapped back to reality, placing a dam in the river of his ramblings.

"Man, how could Katie do this to you? I knew she was evil! But this? This is a little extreme don't you think?" Connor's dam may have cracked. "Ripping someone's vocal cords out! How can she be so cruel?" Connor muttered. Travis shook his head frantically, his eyes wide.

"So she didn't forcefully rip out your vocal cords?" Travis nodded his head. Connor, misunderstanding, asked, "So that witch DID?" Travis shook his head 'no'. "Oh, okay. She DID NOT. So, in conclusion, she must have done something so revoltingly traumatic that you'll never allow yourself to speak again!" Connor clawed at his heart over-dramatically. Travis shook his head again.

What could be keeping him so silent? Usually Connor could never get him to shut up. He had a feeling; deep-deep (not-so-deep) down that Katie was behind this. So, to find the answer, he started shooting out theories, each more ridiculous than the last. It went from the theory of dying all of the boxers Travis owned pink, to Katie trampling him with a Pegasus, causing internal damage, to Katie somehow magically obtaining a T-Rex, despite the fact they have been extinct for billions of years, and feeding Travis to it, only to have him…come out the back, if you will. Travis denied all of his unfathomable theories.

"Okay. So Katie MUST OF found thousand year old cheese and-"

"CONNOR! SHUT UP!" Travis yelled. Clarisse sprinted over, a joyous expression plastered to that blob of meat Connor almost considered a head.

'_Haha, that's a good one. I'll have to remember that one' _Connor thought.

"PAY UP!" She thrust her hand out in the direction Travis was standing. "Twenty bucks!"

"But he provoked me!" Travis shouted.

"Doesn't matter! The bet was that you couldn't stay silent for the whole day, and you lost! Pay up!" Grumbling, Travis pulled out a crumpled twenty-dollar bill, throwing it at Clarisse's face. As she ran back to her cabin mates to jeer at Travis' loss, Travis thumped Connor over the head. Hard.

"OUCH! " Connor yelled at his brother.

"Next time, don't make me lose my bet!" Travis stomped away defiantly, leaving Connor to stare after him, rubbing his new wound.

**Again, sorry to the wait for anyone who actually likes my stories. Reviews cause happiness for everyone, so review if you like making people happy. If you don't, well then you like making people sad. That's sick. And usually goes by the term "sadistic glee." Don't be sadistic! Do it for the children! Or my two dogs, since I'm the youngest in the family, and I'm not a kid…Well, anyway! Sorry for rambling.**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**

**Mystery Morgan**


	14. Foreign

**Sorry again for the delayed updates. School trip to Washington. This one's about Connor and Travis…of course. But it's not Tratie either!**

_Foreign_

"You look funny!" Connor pointed to his brother, crunching himself up from laughter.

"Hey, I make this look good! You just look like an idiot!" Travis snapped. Both the brothers stared at each other, before simultaneously braking out into a somewhat spontaneous fit of laughter.

The brothers strolled out of their cabin, Connor humming like a moron. (If Travis did say so himself, and he did.) The campers stared at them as they walked past, trying to contain their giggles. Annabeth strolled up to them.

"Want to explain why you're both wearing fake mustaches?" Annabeth queried.

"What do you mean, Mademoiselle Annabeth?" Connor asked in an accent he _thought _was French, but was really an incredulously bad Irish accent. Annabeth just stared in awe. Who knew an accent could be _that_ bad?

"These mustaches are as real as can be." Travis answered in a British accent, that wasn't as bad as Connor's, but still wasn't very good…

"Why do both of you have different foreign accents? You're brothers, shouldn't you have the same accent?" Annabeth claimed, poking a hole in their act.

"I told you we were doing the French!" Connor whispered (sort of) to Travis. Travis just shook his head and ignored his brother.

"Our parents had divorce when we were small toddlers, Mum, taking me to London and Dad taking little naïve Connor over there to Ireland-I mean France. " Travis raised his eyebrows and smirked victoriously at his brother, until:

"You're dad is a god. He didn't take either of you anywhere." Annabeth stated matter-of-factly. It was her turn to smirk at the clueless brothers.

"But-well, we-but-ANNABETH! Can't you just let us have fun acting foreign?" Travis shouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes, spinning on her heel and walking away.

"What a twit." Connor mumbled under his breath.

**So another chapter done! What do you think? This was inspired by my talent at doing British accents, and the package of fake mustaches my sister owns. Review. You know, if you want. Tell me what your favorite chapter is so far. For some odd reason it seems a lot of people have skipped over the chapter Paper and Pen, and has to be my best chapter in my opinion.**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**


	15. Drowning

**I feel bad for not updating in a while, but inspiration hasn't struck yet. At least not for a long chapter. So I have a short drabble for you instead! No pairings. Just stupidity.**

_Drowning_

"Annabeth! Don't you dare!" Percy screamed as Annabeth approached him with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Percy took a few steps back, his eyes widening in horror. Annabeth did not cease taunting him however, and kept slowly coming closer…and closer… and closer.

Percy's breath hitched in his throat as he took another step back, but there was no floor left for his foot to plant itself on. He flailed his arms wildly, eventually gaining his balance back.

Annabeth lunged forward, pushing him over the edge. Percy shrieked the entire way down, until he felt the familiar feeling of water rushing into his ears to fill in the empty space. He held his breath as he thrashed about.

Panic engulfed him as his arms flailed. He finally managed to surface, gasping for lost breath.

"ANNABETH! Why would you do that? I could have DIED!" Percy hollered. Annabeth, however, was not fazed by his yelling.

"Seaweed Brain, there's no way you could die. You can breathe underwater dumb-butt, you're the freaking son of Poseidon." Annabeth explained. Percy f ace-palmed. He was such an idiot.

**I know it's short, but I gave you a warning up there ^^^ I'll try to have a nice good chapter out this week. I need inspiration, and all I have are finals. **

**Review for my puppies.**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**


	16. Relaxation

**Slight OOC Percy. You should probably read Pen and Paper before this, if for some odd reason you decided to skip one of my best chapters.**

_Relaxation_

Annabeth was just trying to relax for a day. She had no responsibilities today, all she had was time. But of course, that knuckle-head Seaweed brain had to ruin it.

Annabeth let out a shriek as she was doused in freezing water by the shoreline. She sat up angrily, glaring daggers as Percy protruded above the water's surface.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Annabeth screamed. Percy's wide-eyed stare only lasted a moment, before he smiled and stated his business.

"Well, remember the whole 'pen' incident where I couldn't locate a pen to write down the super-awesome joke Grover told me? And in the end it turns out my sword-pen-thing can actually write?"

"How could I forget, you had me running around the whole camp trying to find you a pen. I wanted to kill you." Annabeth said, still glaring intently.

"Sorry about that. But, I've decided to make it up to you. I drew you a picture with my sword-pen!" Percy exclaimed, handing Annabeth a seemingly blank piece of paper. Annabeth stared at it, before turning to the dumbass she called Percy (as well as Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, ect.) and stating,

"This piece of paper is blank."

"No it's not. Look at the dead center of the page." Percy said, pointing. If you squinted and stared for a good thirty seconds, a miniscule dot could be seen. 'I couldn't think of anything to draw you, so I did this." He said proudly. Annabeth stared blankly at him.

"You're never going to let me relax will you?" Annabeth queried.

"Probably not." Percy said with a smile. Annabeth face-palmed, before falling back onto the sand.

**Just felt like I needed to get another chapter out. I'm on a two week vacation on an Island so I kind of just cranked this out. Also, I've been thinking about doing another story, an actual one with a plot and such. It would either be for:**

**1)Harry Potter**

**2) The Gallagher Girl Series**

**3) Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Review which one you'd be most interested in. Although I can't promise I could create a good Percy Jackson story, so choose wisely.**

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening, whichever time you're reading this**


	17. Food

**Okay people, it's time to face the sad truth. No one likes this do they? At least no one tells me. Since I can see that I have readers, and they aren't commenting much, obviously my first reaction to that is to assume no one enjoys reading this. However, I am a stubborn being, and will continue until I reach 100, because I won't allow myself to fail a challenge. So if you like it, please just review. If you hate it, please just review, I accept flames. I don't do it on purpose, but I tend to write better when I have motivation, and right now the only motivation I have is to finish this, and that doesn't always lead to quality chapters. So point something you don't like out, or something you do like out or even just put a smiley face in a review. I don't care. I just need to know some of the people reading actual like this. I'm losing confidence each chapter. **

_Food_

Food. It's necessary for survival.

Food. There's many different types.

Food. There are so many delicious foods out there.

Food. There's also really, really gross food out there.

So why, out of all the foods in the world, did that stupid boy have to choose pickles?

Pickles for gods sake! The grossest, slimiest, bumpiest, nastiest food around (not including the exotic foods, like frog legs and such) in Katie's opinion.

But there she sat, across the table from the devil himself, Travis Stoll. With a jar of pickles and an evil smirk etched onto his stupid face.

She hated him. (so she says)

"Katie, why so angry?" Travis teased, opening his pickle jar. Katie's was still untouched in front of her on the picnic table, as she shot him a glare even Hades would fear.

"Cause you tricked me into a bet to see who could eat the most pickles. That's why." Katie snapped. She still couldn't believe he had played her like a fiddle. And a fiddle player worthy of being an Apollo child he was.

"You swore on the river of Styx, you've got to do it." Travis said, adding his signature eyebrow waggle. (Which she totally did NOT blush at it, thank you very much!)

"Let's get this over with." She moaned. She felt sick already.

"Gladly." Travis and Katie both lifted their first pickle to their mouth. All Katie could think was:

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

For each pickle she ate, the same thought was repeated over and over.

"For someone who doesn't like pickles, you can sure each a lot of them." Travis pointed out, eating his eight pickle. Katie was still going strong, while he was feeling pretty queasy. She was finishing her ninth pickle.

The comment went in one ear and out the other, as Katie focused intently on her thoughts of hatred, the thoughts themselves giving her the adrenaline to continue.

_I hate him_

_I hate him_

But every time she thought it, the thought seemed less hate filled and less true. It now just seemed like a sort of fuel to get her through the bet.

"Katie! Katie! KATIE!" Travis yelled, trying his best to get him out of her trance.

"What?" Katie asked, finally out of her stupor.

"I give up! You win!" He cried, clutching his stomach.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"No tricks?"

"No tricks." Travis moaned.

"Yes!" Katie shouted in triumph. Both of their stomachs made a gross gurgling sounds.

"Uh-oh." They groaned in unison.

"Last one to the bathroom has to clean the other's cabin!" Travis shouted.

They both clumsily started running to the bathroom to relieve their stomachs of the putrid pickles.

The whole camp could hear their violent barfing and could only wonder what the HELL the two did.

**I have nothing against pickles. but yeah, please review. I'm losing all motivation. (but as said above, I'm to stubborn to quit)**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**


	18. Tears

**Back to the sad, and out of the funny. But I am updating twice in one day so that's something. I usually don't like adding OCs, but I don't know any Hermes daughters, and I don't even know if there are any Hermes daughters. BUT this idea immediately came to my mind when I scanned over the list and settled on this word, so I'm going with my first instinct. Don't like it, than tell me. I accept all flames. (And nice reviews of course) This might be slightly OOC for Travis. (This is Tratie) can't be sure. **

_Tears_

Katie trudged around camp the day after their Titan War came to an end, looking for a certain boy. She needed to thank him. For something she never thought she'd have to. For saving her life.

Who knew he would save her life?

Katie walked past the seemingly empty Hermes cabin. She was going to turn around and search the arena again, until she heard quiet sobbing. She quietly walked towards the cabin door, and slowly pushed the door open a crack. There on his bed sat the guy she was looking for, and he was crying.

Travis Stoll was crying. It broke Katie's heart. All thank-yous she had were wiped clean from her mind. She walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Travis?" Katie squeaked. He turned to her, and she took in his blood-shot, blue eyes, shining with fresh tears. "Travis. What's wrong?" She asked. She knew it had to do with the war, but what?

"Jade." He whispered.

"What?" She queried.

"Jade. My half-sister." Katie had pieced it together. "She passed yesterday." He said shakily. She knew he wouldn't want an "I'm sorry," so what should she say?

"You two were close." She stated. Not questioned. It was obvious.

"Yeah. She turned fourteen last week." He said. Katie's heart flopped to the bottom of her stomach, sadness engulfing her body and her mood.

"She was two year's younger?"

"Yeah. When she came to camp I was at the Big House. She was being followed by two hellhounds. And she was alone. I heard the fuss and went to help. We'd been close ever since." Travis said shaking his head. Katie surveyed him for a moment. Then she did something that surprised them both, and finally broke down the wall that had been stuck between them since they were twelve. The wall that had been crumbling for a while. She hugged him. He was tense for a moment, then relaxed, hugging her back.

"I miss her." He said simply. Her heart felt as if a hellhound had taken a large bite out of it.

"I'm sure she's in Elysium." Katie stated confidently.

"She better be. She died to save someone's life." Travis said.

"Who's?" Katie asked gently

"Michael Yew's. She's had a crush on him since he showed up." Travis shook his head ruefully.

"But Michael-" Katie started confusedly.

"Died too? Yeah! AFTER Jade saved him." Travis said miserably. He still had his arms wrapped around her, she noted. She decided rubbing his back gently would be appropriate.

"Did he like her back?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. But he found out after it was too late. She was gone." Travis said. Tears broke his barrier again, his eyes squinting slightly in emotional pain.

"Now they're both in Elysium together. I bet you anything Jade's happy at the moment. Sad she's left you, maybe a bit guilty, but I'm sure she's happy." Katie encouraged. He looked hesitant. Before pulling away and looking at a freshly stripped bed. Jade's bed.

"Thanks Katie. " Travis said after a long pause. They stared at each other for a while, and they both knew then. Katie had seen Travis Stoll cry. As the realization hit, They knew that all barriers had been broken down.

Travis and Katie were on neutral ground. Who knew what would happen now?

_Ten Years Later_

An abrupt crying bounced off the walls in a loud cacophony. Travis sighed in relief, smiling, then slumped down in a chair.

"It's a girl!" A doctor called. The doctors took the baby to clean it up.

"Why are you so tired? I'm the one who just went through twelve hours of labor!" Katie cried indignantly. Travis just smiled sheepishly.

"So it's a girl." Travis changed the subject with a smile. He secretly hoped she was going to be a real daddy's girl.

Soon enough a doctor came in with an adorable baby girl wrapped in a yellow blanket. The baby had Travis's startling blue eyes, but Katie's dark-ish brown hair. They both smiled.

"What should we name her?" Travis asked. They hadn't really thought of names. The gender was a surprise and they didn't want to think of names for a baby they hadn't seen.

"Jade. Jade Stoll." Katie said with a smile. Travis stared at his wife for a second, before cracking a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family, Jade Stoll." Travis said. He paused to think for a moment. "It has a ring to it."

**Do you hate me for an OC? Did you always hate me? Do you like my stories? Tell me. Give me a reason to keep posting on this site. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening , whichever you're reading this at.**


	19. No Time

**Thank you to MythologyLuver TheGirlWithHerHeadInTheClouds and Sashagirl11 for Reviewing oh-so-kindly. This moment is in a way linked to the beginning off my last chapter. I have two chapters including this one I tend to draw from the previous one. So if you actually read last chapter you know that it's a 90% chance this is Tratie. It is. Enjoy.**

No Time

"Katie! KATIE!" Travis yelled over the roar of battle. Katie only stopped running but did not turn around, allowing Travis to catch up. "Katie, what's the matter with you?" Travis snapped. He didn't mean to come across s o harsh, but they were in the middle of a war. Travis just wanted to keep her from doing something stupid and getting herself killed. He cared to much for his own good.

"Daisy! She got separated from the group and-" She started, but was cut off by what seemed to be a small earthquake. The source was the Minotaur a couple hundred yards away, who seemed to be practicing jump-rope.

Katie ignored Travis and stumbled forwards, despite the continuing rumblings from the Minotaur's rage induced hopping fit. Travis grabbed Katie's forearm.

"Katie, listen to me! There's no time! The Army coming this way and our instructions were to fall back! There's too many of them, Katie. No matter how strong you are, we wouldn't be able to fight off an entire army of monsters on our own." Travis ended sadly.

Katie decided not to comment on the fact he said "we."

"Daisy, I promised I'd look after the twins, and Daisy's disappeared and Lily's in a panic, and-" Katie was cut off this time by a hellhound's blood thirsty growl behind her. Before she could whip around she felt herself face-planting on the ground. She heard an awful scream and a snarl, and she popped back up almost immediately. She spun around in time to see Travis's sword being put back in its holder on his hip, and yellow powder being carried away by the wind.

Then it clicked. Travis Stoll had saved her life. How did she feel about that?

She sure has hell had no idea. Her head was basically imploding just from the mere thought of him saving her life.

"Travis-you-you just-!" She stuttered.

"Katie! SHUT UP AND RUN!" Travis yelled as a gang of five hellhounds started coming to close for comfort. They both dashed towards the Plaza Hotel, where they'd been instructed to meet during the short time of peace to prepare and jump back into battle. All the campers were meeting there to regroup make anew game plan, and most importantly treat the wounded.

As Travis and Katie sprinted through the Plaza Hotel's front door, Connor was immediately by Travis's side.

"Travis, you need to go to room 728. It's Jade," Connor started sadly, looking the other way ruefully, "She's asking for you." Connor said sadly.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Travis asked urgently. When Connor didn't answer, he bolted to room 728, screaming,

"Jade! JADE!"

Connor and Katie stood alone. Connor patted Katie's shoulder sadly before walking towards someone who'd called him, which left Katie to think.

_Who's Jade?_

**Okay I lied, including this one I'm pulling three chapters from the last one. I Just got an idea while I was writing this. I know for sure that they can fit with specific words on the list. So it's all set! Well this came out a lot sooner than planned, but I was in the mood to write. And now I've decided to write the date each chapter was written on at the bottom, for my sake. I like keeping track of these things.**

** 7/20/11**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening , whichever you're reading this. **


	20. Fairytale

**I've been posting a lot in the same day recently, and I don't always do that, a message to newer readers. I do try to update often enough though. And it's not like I can think of any other story plots without finding a word that connects to the plot on the list. I always end up twisting it around until it fits Percy Jackson. So all my effort goes into this until it's done. I already have my big 100 chapter planned out (not written) and I think it's a good ending. But as of this chapter, we're only 1/5 of a way done, so that's a while away. Anyway, here's part 3 of 4-5 parts of the chapters involving Jade. Hey, maybe I'll do a spin-off story with Jade? Anyone want? Anyway, this has no Tratie, it's all Jade/Travis friendship.**

_Fairytale _

As Travis ran to room 728, he couldn't keep the flashbacks out of his mind.

_Snarling could be heard as a younger Travis jumped from his spot on the Big House stairs. Quickly following a loud bark was a young and shrill scream. Travis found himself bolting up the hill and over the camp border, his sword already out of its holder. _

_A young girl, who seemed to be around the age of nine, was sprinting up the dewy grass of Half-Blood Hill. Two hellhounds followed her path. Travis caught the running girl in his arms as she slipped on the slippery early morning grass. _

_"Over the border!" Travis shouted, shoving her gently past Thalia's Tree Travis attacked the hellhounds mercilessly. After a good fifteen minutes of playing lunge-and-block, the two monsters were no more than piles of sand. _

_Travis turned towards the poor little girl as he put his sword away. He crouched down next to the girl, who was crouched under the pine tree. He talked to her as he examined her for injuries, trying to calm the girl down._

_"What's your name? My name is Travis, Travis Stoll"_

_"J-Jade Daly." The girl responded. _

"_That's a nice name. I have a younger brother named Connor who's three months younger. Well technically I have a lot of siblings. You'll understand later." Travis said gently, as he noticed a fairly large gash on her left arm. _

_As he finished looking her over, he helped her up, leading her to the Big House, never ceasing to ask her distracting questions. It's amazing and hard to believe, but Travis was amazing with children._

"_What's your favorite color?" Travis asked._

"_Purple. What's yours?" She asked. Travis smiled. She was loosening up already. She seemed like the go-with-the-flow type. He liked that. _

"_Purple, that's a nice color. Blue's my favorite color myself. Favorite animal?"_

"_Horse." She responded, looking around in bewilderment as she took in the place that was Camp Half-Blood. _

"_Then you'll love it here, we have a reasonably large stables here." Travis concluded, smiling down at the young girl. Her eyes widened even more._

_"Really? That's so cool, can I see it?" she asked like a hyper little girl. Which is what she was…_

_"Of course you can! But there's someone I need you to meet first." Travis said, helping her up the steps of the Big House. She handed her attention over to Chiron. He wasn't in wheel chair form…_

_"Is this a fairytale?" Jade queried in disorientation. Travis chuckled good-naturedly._

_"Nope. Far from it." _

_"Oh, a new Half-Blood! What's your name?" Chiron asked as they approached._

_"Jade Daly." Mr. D. sat next to the horse-man, which Jade later learned was actually called a centaur. He rolled his eyes._

_"Goody, another new camper. Huzza! Welcome to camp Jenna Demetrio," Mr. D. said with his deluxe annoyed expression and supreme sarcasm._

_"Jade Daly." She corrected. He waved her off. Then, Travis noted something familiar. The way her eyes held a light. Travis recognized the evil glint and knew exactly what she was about to do. Before she could automatically sign her name on Mr. D's list of children to turn into dolphins._

_"Chiron! Don't you think it's time to show Jade the movie?" Travis interrupted, pulling Jade roughly enough into his side to shut her up before she could make the snarky come-back he knew was coming._

_"Of course! Follow me child, everything will be explained in due time." Chiron said. He started to lead her into the Big House away from Travis before she stopped._

_"You're not coming?" She asked childishly. He smiled genuinely down at Jade._

_"No, I've seen the movie one too many times. I'll be the one to give you the grand tour once the movie's over. We'll go visit the stables." Travis winked friendlily at her. She smiled and turned to go with Chiron. _

_Travis smiled to himself. She'd known the girl for less than 10 minutes and he already cared for her like a sister. He also had a sneaking suspicion who her godly parent was._

_He looked up at the sky._

_"Claim her quick, Dad will you?"_

Travis finally reached room 728. He prayed to every single god that popped into his head, and put his hand on the door handle.

All he could do was pray.

**Boy , am I cranking out the ideas today! Including these three, I have five parts planned for Jade. And this chapter inspired me to create a spin-off of a story of Jade/Travis sisterly/brotherly bonding and friendship. Would anyone like that? **

**7/20/11**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whenever you're reading this.**

**NEWSFLASH! This is my longest chapter now, beating Pen and Paper,according Fanfiction word counter. But my Word Documents says it's a bit was under Pen and Paper, but very close. so let's go with Fanfiction counter and be happy!**


	21. Breathe Again

**So the Jade installation continues. I'm starting to like having Jade around. I usually don't like putting in OCs either, but it was spontaneous and it worked out in my favor so I guess it's good. On with it!Jade/Travis friendship **

_Breathe Again_

Travis opened the door of room 728. All he could see were a few Apollo campers huddling around a pool-side style chair. He held his breath.

"_Travis?" Jade caught Travis's attention while they got their food for dinner._

_"Yeah, Jade?" Travis responded, standing from the Hermes table and motioning for Jade to do the same. She complied. They began walking over to the big fire for sacrifices to the gods._

_"When will my Dad claim me?" Jade asked_

_"I can't say exactly. That's up to him. It's sad, to say but some people wait years to get claimed. Some never get claimed at all." Jade looked openly disappointed. _

_"Why wouldn't they want to claim their kids?" Jade asked incredulously_

_"We brush it off as the gods being busy." Yeah, to busy for them to care about ruining a kid's life. "This fire is for sacrificing food to the gods. Everyone needs to throw a portion of their food into it every meal." Travis explained. Jade did so, and waited for Travis. _

_Travis tossed in a few bulky ribs, silently praying to his father._

_'Dad, just claim her quickly, please.' He thought hard, before leading Jade back over to the Hermes table. _

_"This is my brother, Connor. Conner, this is our new cabin member, Jade Daly."_

_"Undetermined?" Connor asked. When Travis only nodded his head, Connor groaned. "Why can't they just claim their kids? Our cabin is really overstuffed. It's going to burst one day, I know it." Connor complained._

_"Hey, for all you know," Travis started before glancing at Jade and leaning forwards toward Connor," She might be a Hermes kid." Conner seemed to understand and nodded._

_After dinner finished, everyone started walking over to the fire pit. _

_"Where are we going now?" Jade asked, trying to keep up with Travis's longer strides._

_"To the campfire for the sing along. There's always a huge fire in the middle that changes colors depending on the overall mood of the campers. It's really cool." Travis commented. _

_When Travis and jade arrived at the campfire, Travis plopped down on a log next to his brother, motioning for Jade to sit on his other side. She obliged._

_After finishing the third song of the night, the fire color changed dramatically from a deep purple, to a so-bright-you-might-have-lost-your-sight gold .The campers looked around in wonder as the fire spit tiny gold flecks that rained down upon them. It seemed as if little fireflies were circling the fire pit. Travis smiled when he looked up to see Hermes' Caduceus shining brightly above Jade's little head. _

_Travis wrapped his arm around his new official half-sibling. _

_"Welcome to the family, sis." He observed her more closely. She was holding her breath. He laughed. "It's okay, you can breathe again."_

Travis then remembered he needed to start breathing again.

**Part four of five, done! Woo! I'm on a roll! I still have no responses to whether or not any of you would be interested in reading a story all about Jade and Travis. (Of course it would have at least a little Tratie.) anyone interested? Speak now or forever miss out on a story opportunity. **

**7/21/11**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at. **


	22. Cat

**IMPORTANT:**

**My mom's gone back to her bi-polar/multi-personality ways, so it's going to be really hard to keep updating. It'll blow over by September (hopefully) and I have camp next week. I have to save ever moment of computer time I get. So until September, expect updates to still be there, but just erratically and not as often. Since my next Jade one shot needs a lot of time and thought, I'm saving that for later. Here's a normal chapter, for my lack of time, and for the people who aren't feeling Jade. **

_Cat_

Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner were having another one of those heated discussions, as they called it. (Connor much preferred calling them "love fests.")

The two stopped arguing when they heard an abrupt meowing sound. They both looked around confusedly.

"Did you hear that?" Travis asked. Katie rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah, it came from behind the bush." She responded. They both cautiously stood up and tip-toed to the bush.

They pushed the leaves and foliage aside, to find a grey tabby kitty meowing in content. Katie picked it up, cooing over its "adorableness."

"We should name it!" Travis said excitedly.

"We should name it after Demeter!" Katie exclaimed. Travis frowned.

"No. We should name it after Hermes." He said bluntly.

"Demeter!"

"Hermes!"

"Demeter!"

"Hermes!"

"Demeter!"

"Demeter!"

"Glad you came to an agreement." Katie smirked. Travis face-palmed, before hatching an idea.

"How about Hermeter? Demes?" He asked. Katie stared blankly at him.

"How about Suzy?"

"Yeah, Suzy's a cool name." Travis agreed.

**Sorry, I know it's not nearly close to its usual standards, but it's the best I can rush out. If it seems rushed, I sadly admit it is. My mom's going freaky crazy and I'm honestly a bit scared. Hope to update soon with a much better chapter. **

**August 2, 2011 (1:08 AM)**

**Have a good morning/day/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**


	23. Multitasking

**Sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the Earth again…I'm back. I've had a breakthrough on a story. An actual one. One that could possibly be made into an actual book. So I will do my best to keep updating regularly. I'm putting my book aside for the whole month of October for the lovely people who have reviewed and actually like my stories. I've decided I'm going to alternate months. November I'll take the month of for fanfiction, then December I'll come back and so on. I just appreciate you guys so much and couldn't bear to disappoint any of you more than I already have. Sound like a deal? Let me know. **

_Multitasking_

Lately huge amounts of kids had been coming through the border, and where being claimed almost immediately after. The majority of the cabins had gained a surplus of kids, driving the cabin leaders slightly crazy.

Travis Stoll was used to cramped chaos, however, as his cabin had almost always been filled to the brim. So Travis strolled leisurely to the Demeter cabin, whistling what sounded suspiciously like Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. He casually knocked on the door, and didn't even blink when he heard a crash from inside.

"COME IN!" He heard Katie's familiar, and even more stressed than usual, voice scream. He didn't need to be told twice, so he swung the door forward, only to hit the girl he'd been looking for in the back.

"Sorry…" He apologized as Katie squealed. She didn't even bother to turn around to glare at him! Was he no longer worth the time of day (Not that Katie ever thought he was)? Katie hustled and bustled around her cabin. He held a watering can in one hand, a dangerously ripped-up teddy bear in her armpit, and was trying to rub a crying child's back all at the same time.

"Hey Katie!" Travis yelled as she ran back over to the potted plants on a window-sill.

"Travis." She acknowledged him.

"I came to ask you something." He said smoothly (if he did say so himself, and he did).

"Can you come back later? I'm a little busy." Boy was that an understatement. The six year-old Demeter child was still crying in the corner. Some twelve year old was complaining to another that her Apollo crush didn't like her, and Katie looked more stressed than she had during the second Titan War

"I just wanna talk!" Travis whined. Katie just grumbled, allowing him to go on.

"So I was planning on-Katie are you even listening to me?" Travis asked. She just "m-hmed' at him again. He grumbled, before he hatched an idea. The oldest trick in the book.

"Katie, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Travis asked, half expecting her to break out of her work-frenzied state of stress.

"Yeah, m-hm. Whatever." Katie said distractedly. Suddenly the crying and gossiping stopped, snapping Katie out of her stupor

"That's great. Bye!" Travis practically shouted as he sprinted out the door.

"What?" She asked. Her siblings smiled devilishly.

"KATIE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"What?" Katie exclaimed. The smirks on their faces told her all she needed to know. "Travis!" Katie groaned weakly. The thought of going on a date with Travis alone was enough to completely wear her out.

**Good, bad, average, okay, less than you expected? Tell me. Like I said, I'm going to alternate months with my two projects, so I won't be totally dead to you. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. And Jade will no longer be a part of this story, but eventually I will have Jade in a separate story for all of you who liked her so much. Thank you all.**

**October 9, 2011**

**8:03**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**


	24. Rejection

**Twice in a day. Again, making up time. I'm still sorry. It's a short one-shot slightly longer than a drabble**

_Rejection_

Travis walked away from the Demeter cabin with a spring in his step (more so than usual).

131 rejections. Katie had rejected Travis exactly 131 times in the time they've been together at camp. And for the first time in their lives, one of Travis's attempts to get Katie on a date with him hadn't been rejected. 132nd time is the charm!

Sure, Katie hadn't even realized what he or she herself had said. And sure, Travis knew she would probably do her best to weasel her way out of the date.

But she hadn't uttered the dreaded word "no" that Travis hated so much.

Even though Travis appeared cocky (which he wasp it didn't mean he wasn't hurt by rejection as much as anyone else. It just might have hurt him a little (a lot) less. But 131 rejections tend to wear a man down.

So even though Travis might end up dead, he could now say for once, that he had not been reject.

132 was now his new official favorite number.


	25. Danger Ahead

**This chapter is dedicated to xxNicoIsMyHalfBrotherxx for reviewing multiple times. I appreciate feedback. And here we go! It's Tratie. Maybe I should just change this to "Tratie 100 Themes Challenge."**

_Danger Ahead_

Travis sat alone by the beach. It wasn't his usual hang-out. That's why he chose it. He felt someone sit next to him. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you ready for this?" Katie asked. Travis sighed. Memories of Luke had been flashing through his mind endlessly for the past few days. The end was near. Everyone could feel it.

"Depends what you mean by ready." Travis mumbled. The memories were almost taunting him.

He'd lost so many things on his way to camp. Luke was just another thing lost. Memories lined up inside his brain, playing the most painful slideshow of his life.

_Meeting Luke at the Big House when they arrive: Painful._

_Luke introducing them to everyone in the cabin and helping them set up and steal some supplie: Distressing._

_Luke beating their butts at sword practice: Excruciating._

_Luke's face after being told his quest: Agonizing. _

_Luke coming back from his failed quest with his wound, now his scar: Crushing. _

_Hearing the news of Luke's treachery: Unbearable. _

As the realization of it all tumbled down onto his shoulders, the pain of knowing he was about to go to war against his half-brother constricted itself around Travis's heart. It was becoming hard to breathe.

"You okay?" That was the softest Travis ever heard Katie speak (to him at least). Katie was a tad worried that he wasn't very responsive.

"No. We're fighting a war with my half-brother. It's not a comforting feeling." Travis said heavily. He was straining to breathe under all the disappointment, rage, confusion, and betrayal that had been coating layers over his heart for five years.

"I know it's hard. And I know it's tough for you, Connor, and all the Hermes kids. I can't say I know how it feels, and I won't claim I do in a lame attempt to make you feel better. This is reality and we have to face it, whether we want to, or not. There's danger ahead. I want you to be prepared for the worst." Katie's unnaturally soft voice continued. Travis wriggled uncomfortably at Katie's kindness. It was nice of course, but it gave him an odd sensation. He liked it.

Travis spotted a water nymph that had been watching the whole display. It smiled sadly before disappearing.

"What'd you come here for?" Travis asked. Katie stared at him for a moment.

"There's a war council. They sent Will Solace and me to find you and Connor. For once you're not together. It's weird." Katie noted.

"Sulking together equals twice the sadness. We try not to. Let's go. You found me. Time to prepare for the danger ahead." Travis said, standing up and brushing his pants off. He gave Katie his hand to pull herself up, and for once she accepted it. As they walked to the Big House, Travis glanced back at the water once more.

_There's_ _Danger Ahead. _

_ To bad the Danger is in the form of my brother. _

_**Another chapter done. We are officially ¼ done! It's a good milestone because I have a fair portion of work done, but I still have so much left for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**_

_**10/11/11**_

_**5:45 **_

_**Mystery Morgan **_


	26. Under the Rain

**Hello! Hope you're all well. I've been having trouble picking the next word for the next chapter, so if you would like I will take word suggestions. The list is in the first chapter. But of course I have a chapter for you today because I am strongly against chapters that are just A/Ns. So it's Tratie, not surprise there. I feel like I should give you more variety, but I just love them for some odd reason. So if anyone wants an alternative chapter let me know. It doesn't have to be a couple either, it could be a topic. A topic like the one I covered last chapter about the Hermes kids fighting their brother or whatever you want. Enjoy.**

_Under the Rain_

Katie sighed as she looked through the Demeter cabin window. It was pouring. It's not like Katie detested rain. She had no reason to dislike it. It provided a necessary recourse to both herself and her race, and her beloved plant species. But it was raining so hard…

All the campers had locked themselves inside a cabin. Whether they were in their own cabin or not, was a completely different story.

The knock on the cabin door was almost indistinguishable from the rain's continuous pitter-patter. Katie couldn't have been sure she heard it. The knock came a second time, now louder.

_Some poor sap probably got stuck in the rain_

Katie's hunch was proved incorrect, as she opened the door to let the supposed "poor sap" into a dry haven. There standing before, was Travis Stoll with an elfish grin plastered to his face.

"Hello-o-o-o-o ,Katie. How's this glorious day been for you?" Travis inquired stupidly. Katie didn't know whether to slap him or laugh. She had to admit being on neutral ground with Travis has been an odd experience. Her urges to kill him have started popping up less and less since the second Titan War's end.

"Glorious day? It's pouring rain!" Katie said. Travis looked at her like _she _was the stupid one.

"Duh, Katie. I think I noticed. Just because it's raining doesn't mean it has to be a bad day! Every day is a good day with Travis Stoll!"

"If you say so, Travis." Katie said, taking a step back from the open door to avoid the rain drops splattering everywhere.

"Haven't you ever heard that cheesy saying "Life's about learning to dance in the rain" or whatever? Come on!" Travis beckoned her toward him.

"That's such a cliché and cheesy saying!" Katie protested. Travis again looked at her like _she _was the moron in the situation.

"I just said that, Katie! Does the rain make you slow or something? Come on! Walk with me." Travis's goofy grin crept its way back onto his face. Katie still refused.

The Demeter half-bloods all looked at each other behind Katie. They all had glints in their eyes and smirks seen more often on the half-bloods fathered by Hermes. Soon Katie was being pushed out into the rain with Travis by her siblings. She tripped down the stairs. Luckily Travis was kind enough to stop her from face-planting into the muddy grass.

"I feel kind of bad." Ivy said from inside the cabin.

"She just needs to get with him already!" Lily exclaimed.

Back outside the Demeter cabin, Katie was more than a bit miffed at her siblings.

"They are so screwed." Katie muttered. Travis took her wrists.

"Come on, don't be a grouch. Rainy weather is so fun!" Travis exclaimed, running forward towards the grassy-muddy fields, dragging Katie along.

By the time Travis had dragged Katie to the fields, she had lightened up a tad.

"So what do you have in mind that's so fun to do in the rain? Huh, Travie?" Katie demanded.

"Travie? What the hell is that?" Travis asked, his head cocked slightly to the left.

"I don't know, a bad nickname?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Travis stated, moving on, "I'll tell you, Kit-Kat." Travis waggled his eyebrows at her old bad nickname. "But you've got to catch me first!" Travis screamed, slipping and sliding clumsily as he sprinted in the other direction. Katie, surprisingly, smiled and chased after him.

The two ran through the fields, screaming blithely and chasing one another, basically playing an immature game of tag. Any stranger watching would have thought they were crazy. Anyone who knew them would believe the real Katie was abducted by aliens and replaced with a new, Travis-loving (or really, Travis-tolerating) clone.

"Got you!" Travis shouted, as he tackled Katie to the ground. Well, guess he wasn't 'It' anymore.

Travis climbed off of Katie and helped her up, both of them laughing their asses off.

"Hey Travis, can you cartwheel?" Katie asked. Travis looked thoughtful for a moment, before deciding to find out. It was discovered that Travis could not do a cartwheel, as he nearly cracked his teeth against the ground. Katie laughed good-naturedly and helped him up. Katie then demonstrated her totally awesome super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot cart-wheeling skills. (**AN: anyone who gets that reference gets a dedication chapter) **

After what seemed (and was) like hours of childish play in the rain, the two stood together. They were still under the incessant pouring rain. Travis turned to Katie with that goofy grin. Katie smiled slightly as the two leaned in.

_Closer, and closer, and closer…._

_Until:_

_**PLOP.**_

Travis lay on his back on top of the muddy earth. Katie giggled slightly as she raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss under the rain? How clichéd would _that _have been?" She laughed. Travis couldn't help but smile, even if they hadn't actually kissed.

"Too clichéd for you."

**Wow, another chapter on the longer side! This chapter was really run to write and I hope you liked it. So let me know:**

**If you want another couple/theme/ topic. I'm writing this for you, so I want to please.**

**What word you'd like to be my inspiration for the next chapter, and**

**How would you describe my type of writing style? We were talking about it in my English class and I couldn't think of an answer**

**Answer any of the questions, all of the questions, or none. You're choice. Again, feedback is greatly appreciated and considered. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**7:48 PM**


	27. Illusion

**Guess who's got a new computer? This girl! I've made the switch from a PC to a Mac as well, so I'm a bit off at the moment technology wise. If anyone has any tips, that'd be fantiastic! As I promised TeamStarKid, I am updating as soon as Microsoft Word is working on my Mac. So now. I am PMSing and it's late, so this could be a disaster… it's Tratie. If anyone is REALLY sick of them and wants something new, let me know. I'll try to please.**

_Illusion_

It was winter at Camp Half-blood (and you know, the entire east coast), and the year-round campers were confined to their cabins. Snow drifted down from the sky, as Dionysus had decided it was that time of the year again: time to see how many campers he could freeze to death.

Two puffballs named Travis and Connor Stoll tiptoed through the snow. They were covered in layers of jackets, sweatshirts, and scarves. Each of their heads donned one of those cool hats with a puffball at the top. The cover of nightfall wasn't enough, so they made sure to cover their tracks.

The shorter figure slipped on some ice and face planted.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. The taller figure whipped around to face him.

"Shut up! Do you want everyone to wake up and catch us?" The figure demanded. The shorter one rolled his eyes.

"Sorry that I'm such a wimp. I can't believe I let a small fall like that hurt me." It claimed sarcastically.

"Come on, we've got work to do." The taller one said, offering the shorter one a hand. The shorter one grumbled some curses, but followed anyway.

The two crept into the Demeter cabin. The tall figure shuffled as quietly as possible to the dresser beside Katie Gardner's bed. As he opened the top drawer, Katie stirred.

"Wha-issit?" Katie groaned, turning over to squint sleepily at the figure.

The two figures shared a look, before the tall one easily responded.

"This is all an illusion. I am your pet duck named platypus, I have come in peace to see to it that you be nicer to the Stolls, and offer them your shower time-slot, because they deserve it so much more than you." He rambled. The short figure was about to slap him over the head, but Katie just mumbled a response that sounded like, "SHhh, shsjsa," Though it cannot be confirmed.

The two stifled giggles and continued with their plan. As soon as they finished, they booked it out of the target cabin and back to their own.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"ST-ST-ST-STOLL-ZZZZZZ!" A livid Katie Gardner screamed.

Katie Gardner stood in the freezing snow. In shorts….and a tank top….and flip flops.

The two Stoll brothers hid together in their hiding spot, laughing as quietly as they could.

"Mischief managed." Travis smirked. Connor stared at him for a moment, before thumping him over the head.

"What did I say last time?"

**This chapter should have sounded familiar to everyone. It's like a winter version of Mischief managed. I saw so much Christmas stuff for sale already that I just couldn't do anything else. And PMS and tiredness also doesn't help with writing. I'm literally falling asleep. Hope you liked it. If there was something really wrong about it because of how tired I am, I'll fix it tomorrow after school.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**11:47 PM**

**Mystery Morgan**


	28. Dying

**HELLO. I accidently left caps lock on. I feel it'd be unnecessary to change it. I don't have a spiel today. Just thank you so very much winonabcd for a really touching review. And For the people who got the AVMP reference, I shall start your dedications. This chapter is dedicated to: TeamStarKidPotter**

_Dying_

The stars twinkled over-head, she knew. She couldn't see it, but she knew. During her last minutes on the cruel planet, she thought of two things.

First, she imagined the inky black sky she knew existed somewhere beyond her confinement, beyond these _stupid_ bronze walls. It already seemed like a distant memory.

The moon and stars would be floating about as usual. The stars were probably littering the sky erratically, creating the endless patterns and constellations she used to show her brother; before she abandoned him.

That brought her to her next topic: her brother. She couldn't help but feel a pang shoot through her as his image swirled blurrily through her mind. For once she had given in and allowed herself something special, away from her brother. Now, as she was slowly dying, she realized that might have been the wrong choice to give in to.

Sure, she was free of responsibility of her brother, and now a completely capable camp was doing her old job. However, she couldn't fight the twinge of guilt spreading from her chest to her fingertips. She left him to join the hunters, and now she was dying before she could patch things up.

He probably felt just as alone as she did in that cramped space, maybe even more so. She wished they hadn't been born as half-bloods for the first time since she discovered she was one.

As the bronze prison cell of Hephaestus's automaton closed in on her, she thought of two things, and two things only:

The glimmering stars, and her poor little brother Nico.

**Anyone who's finished the first series can guess whom this is about. So there goes another sad chapter. It's on the shorter side, I know, but sometimes short and sweet is good.**

**Do you like my humor or angst/hurt/comfort stories more? Either way I'm still doing both cause I like both. Just wondering.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading at**

**Mystery Morgan**

**October 19, 2011**

**11:02 PM**


	29. Are You Challenging Me?

**Hey you Thanks for reading al l of these chapters. Chapter 29. I can't believe how much I've gotten through! And you too, as you've probably read all of the chapters if you're reading this now. I appreciate you sticking around. Hopefully I continue to please you all. The dedication for this chapter is to Embrace-Your-Insanity. I love your name, by the way, and congratulations on getting the reference! SeaChick, I will keep swimming. Don't worry.**

_Are you Challenging Me?_

** "**_What?"_ Katie demanded, her demeanor changing from peppy to aggravated in seconds.

"Could I be any clearer? Seriously, you're slow sometimes Kit-Kat. I _said, _I bet you can't eat as much Halloween candy as me." Travis smirked playfully, his eyebrows dancing.

"Are you challenging me?" Travis just sighed exasperatedly.

"Have you even been listening to me? I swear, you're acting slower than you were on that rainy day!"

"Hey!" Katie protested. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Now you decided to speed up. Figures." Katie huffed indignantly as Travis tapped her head twice. "Anyway, back to the challenge. I bet you can't eat as much Halloween candy as I can!" Travis proclaimed,

"Why do all of your challenges involve food?" Katie inquired. Travis grinned, tapping her head once more.

"Now you're using your brain! Besides, food is great. Anything edible, great." Travis said, subconsciously rubbing his stomach. Katie rolled her eyes, though a small smile tugged at her lip corners.

"Typical." She scoffed. Travis raised an eyebrow at her, his smile never faltering.

"I'm a stereotypical boy. Food equals power, life, and god." Thunder clapped loudly overhead. "KIDDING! IT'S ONLY A MINOR GOD TO ME!" Travis proclaimed to the sky. The thundering ceased. "Well, maybe not a minor god…" Travis whispered cheekily. Katie couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, fine. We'll have a candy-eating contest." Katie said. She didn't really mind, so long she didn't have to eat pickles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Katie and Travis sat facing each other on a picnic table bench. Multiple types of candy were separated into groups before each of them. They had carefully counted to make sure they both had the same amount of everything.

"Ready Kit-Kat?" Travis questioned.

"Sure. Start with the mini Reeses Cups and work to the right. Deal?" Katie stated, extending her hand towards him. He smirked, gripping her hand and shaking it.

_Wow, her hand is so soft…_

"The person who eats the most candy after an hour is victorious. Ready, set, go!" Katie set the timer next to her on the table for an hour.

The two both popped a mini Reeses Cup into their mouths. They both stared intently at each other as they unwrapped the next candy-victim.

_Wow, his eyes are really pretty…wait. What?_

They had both finished their Reeses Cups section (15 Reeses each), and their sweet-tart rolls (5 rolls), and had even managed to choke down their entire section of mini Hershey bars (8). Then they were trying their best to finish their candy-drops (15).

The timer dinged loudly. Both of the young demigods sighed in relief.

"O-okay. H-how many candy drops did you eat?" Katie asked.

"N-n-nine." Travis burped. Who knew candy could make a guy feel so bad? "Wha-bout you?" Katie counted how many she had left. Seven candy-drops lay before her.

Fifteen minus seven equals…

Eight. She only ate eight. No freaking way.

"Eight…" She mumbled. Travis perked up. An elfish grin spread itself from cheek to cheek.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning across the table and shoving himself in her face.

"Eight!" She groaned.

"Woo! I AM VICTORIOUS! WOOO—uh-oh." Travis groaned.

"Bathroom time?" Katie asked. Travis only nodded. They sprinted as fast as their bloated bodies would allow them.

Once again, the barfing could be heard all over camp.

**You like? Last chapter was so depressing I made sure I wrote a lighter one. And what's lighter, funnier, and happier than Tratie? Nothing! Hope you liked it. And thank you all so much. Especially to everyone who has reviewed. I'm up to 64! I remember after 6 or seven chapters I only had 5. And now…wow! Thank you all, and I hope you will continue this journey to chapter 100 with me. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**October 20, 2011**

**7:08 PM**


	30. Test

**Hello! Finally I've found time to write this weekend. The last dedication for getting the AVMP reference is for: GleekPJOFreak. You were one of my first reviewers way back at chapter ten, and thank you for not giving up on this story. Anyway, a lot of you may know some of the tricks in this chapter. Taken from real life experience. Enjoy. **

_Test_

_Test 1: The Bus is Yellow._

"Travis! Hey Travis! Come here!" Katie shouted. Travis obliged, Strolling over in true Stoll fashion. Stolling. Haha, pun.

"Yes, Kit-Kat?" Travis questioned. Katie decided to ignore the stupid nickname. She was getting used to it.

"From this point on, repeat everything I say. Okay?" Katie asked. Travis nodded. "The bus is yellow." Katie started.

"The bus is yellow." Travis repeated.

"The bus is yellow." Katie said once again.

"The bus is yellow." Travis repeated, with one eyebrow raised in questioning.

"The bus is yellow." Katie repeated herself calmly.

"The bus is yellow."

"The bus is yellow."

"The bus is _still_ yellow."

"The bus is _still _yellow."

"The bus is yellow."

"The bus is yellow."

"Now, tell me what color the bus is." Katie said.

"Yellow." Travis replied confidently.

"Wrong! You still had to repeat what I said." Katie taunted. Travis face-palmed.

_Test 1 results: FAILURE_

_Test 2: The Stupid Test_

"Hey, Travis." Katie said casually as she plopped herself down next to Travis. "Wanna take the stupid test?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what color is the sky?"

"Blue."

"Right. What color is the grass?"

"Green."

"What colors are in the American flag?"

"Red, white, and blue."

"Right. What was the first question I asked you?

"What color is the sky?"

"Nope. I asked you if you wanted to take the stupid test." Katie smirked. This was way to fun. Travis face-palmed for the second time.

_Test 2 results: Even bigger failure_

_Test 3: Four Spoons_

"Hey Travis, how many fingers am I holding up?" Katie asked as she sat next to Travis on the picnic table bench.

"Four."

"How many letters are in four?" Travis spelt the word out loud so he could count.

"F…o…u…r. Four."

"Not including the thumbs, how many fingers to most humans have on one hand?"

"Four."

"What is eight divided by two?"

"Four."

"What do you eat soup with?"

"Ha! You won't fool me this time, Kit-Kat! A FORK." Katie smirked again.

"That's weird. I eat soup with a spoon." Katie sneered playfully. Travis head-tabled.

_Test 3 results: Complete and utter failure._

_Test 4: No Electricity._

"You enter a house that has no electricity. You see three doors. A purple one, a blue one, and a green one. Choose a door." Katie demanded.

"Green."

"You enter a room that has three more doors. Pink, blue, or orange. Choose a door."

"Blue."

"Alright. Inside the next room is a dude with a chainsaw, and an electric chair. Which way do you choose to die and why?"

"Chainsaw dude, because I heard electric chairs are really painful."

"No, idiot, you choose the electric chair. There's no electricity in the house!" Katie smirked victoriously. Travis resisted the urge to slap her.

_Test 4 results: Travis is a dead-brained moron._

_Test Five: Katie's turn._

Travis walked up to Katie, a piece of paper in hand. He handed the paper to Katie. She stared at the paper, which had this written on it:

The bird

is in the

the bush

"Read that out loud for me, Katie, will you?" Travis asked.

"The bird is in the bush."

"Wrong. Try again."

"THE BIRD IS IN THE BUSH! IT SAYS THE BIRD IS IN THE BUSH TRAVIS!" Katie screamed. Travis only smiled.

"No, Katie. It says the bird is in the the bush. The word the is written twice." Travis smirked. It was Katie's turn to face-palm.

_Test 5 results: Successful Payback._

**And chapter thirty! Woo! Haven't we gotten far? I hope you actually liked this little idea, as I'm sure many people find it stupid. Thanks for reading.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**October 23, 2011**

**3:59 PM**


	31. Sacrifice

**This isn't a normal chapter. A good family friend of ours passed away at war, and we've gotten the news today. This chapter is dedicated to him, and is based on the song If You're Reading This, by Tim McGraw. I don't own the song. You can listen to it here: .com/watch?v=c6J6DDcdp2U**

**Carter Mason, you will be missed.**

**I hope this doesn't come out to much of a mess.**

_Sacrifice_

_ If you're reading this, Connor's in the room. _

_Possibly, Mama Stoll's is sitting there too. I guess I only had a one-way ticket over here. _

_ Of course I wish I could be there with you. But I've done what I had to do, and hopefully you will too. I wish I could have said goodbye in person, but obviously I cannot. I wish this war was still training, like back at Camp Half-Blood. _

_ Please lay me down in the field at the edge of camp. And know that my soul has made it to Elysium, where you and Mom both hoped it'd be. So, if you're reading this, I'm home. _

_ If you're reading this, tell Jade not to cry. I'm sorry I won't get to see her grow up. When she's older and asks about me, just let her know I love her. She's inherited you're beauty, you know. But I'm glad she's got a piece of me too, and over-joyed that she looks like you. I know you'll raise her well. I have no doubts about you. Let her stand up for those who aren't strong enough to. _

_ So you're reading this. I know there will come a day when you move on to someone new, and that's okay. As long as you know I'm in a good place, I'll be okay too._

_ Please tell Connor to get out of the corner I know he's sitting in, and to come over and sit with you, Jade, and Mom if she's there. Tell him I'm sorry I had to leave him, but of course I'll see him again someday. _

_ So don't forget after my time has come, that I sacrificed myself to keep you and little Jade safe from harm. I'll always love you. Yes, Connor, you too. Since you're reading this, I'm already home. _

_Stay safe Kit-Kat, _

_Your Travie. _

**That may have been a blubbering mess, but I don't have the heart to go over it more than twice at the moment. If I look at it later and see it's awful, I update it, for Carter. Everything will still go normally in this story, I just had to dedicate something to him. Thank you for reading this, and I really do appreciate you all. Stay safe. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this.**

**RIP, Carter Mason.**

**Mystery Morgan **

**October 24, 2011**

**1:31 PM**


	32. Out Cold

**It is the last day of October. That means tomorrow is November. I am participating in NaNoWriMo, or Nation Novel Writing Month. NaNoWriMo is a free online program where you try to write a 50,000-word novel in a month. The book Water for Elephants was written on this website as far as I know. This sadly means I will be gone for the whole month of November. But I promise you I will update as soon as November is over. I PROMISE. As I've said numerous times, I'm too stubborn to lose and not get to one hundred. **

** If anyone would like to participate in Nation Novel Writing Month, you can make a free account at . Once again, I promise, I will be back.**

** Without further delay, I have a chapter for you. You know how I have never updated without an actual chapter! I hate when people do that. This has minor swearing for emphasizing points. So Enjoy.**

_Out Cold_

"Travis!" Katie's scream could be heard for miles. This scream, however, was not one of annoyance, rage, or even frustration. It was a scream battling with itself, trying to decide if it was more worried, anxious, terrified, or just plain horrified.

Travis, for once, was not smirking at her as he usually was, nor were his eyes crinkling happily from Katie's attention. Travis could not do any of these things, because he was out cold on the floor, blood seeping through an unseen wound. No one besides her was around, not even Connor, which worried her even more as she ran to the body on the floor.

She cursed herself for not having spare ambrosia or a canteen on nectar. She cursed herself for not having _anything _of use to him.

Her scream had attracted quite a few people. Connor led the pack of either curious or worried beings as Katie checked his pulse. It was steady. He was just unconscious.

Connor skidded to a halt as Katie lifted Travis's shirt to locate the wound.

They both winced at the bright red gash across his stomach, releasing pints and pints of blood of much needed blood from his body. Connor turned to Katie, his eyes burning with fury. Katie had to look away from his intense glare, a glare that was so foreign to either of the Stoll brothers' faces.

"_What_ _did_ _you_ _do to him?" _Connor shouted angrily. Kate just stared at him in disbelief.

"You think Idid this to him? Why on _earth _would I ever do this to him?"

"You've never liked him! You can't take everything so fucking seriously; you just can't handle a joke! He finally drove you mad enough to do _this!" _Connor yelled, gesturing to Travis's unmoving body. Katie paused in response only to rip the bottom of Travis's shirt. She proceeded to wrap it tightly around his torso, trying to block the steady blood-flow from his stomach.

"I would NEVER DO THIS TO ANYONE, Connor. Let alone Travis! Even when I _did _dislike him, which I can't say I do anymore, I would never have harmed him like this!" Katie yelled. She slowly and cautiously lifted his upper body from the ground, supporting him from under the armpit. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.

The bystanders were to shell-shocked by the argument to intervene or help.

"How can we be sure you didn't do it? You're the only one here. Isn't that just oh-so convenient?" Connor said testily. Katie turned to face him as calmly as she could, her eyes cold and stony.

"Connor," She started. "I know he's your brother. I know you're devastated, but the quicker you calm down, the quicker you can help me lug him to the infirmary. You're not actually helping by screaming at me. Now calm the fuck down, and help me, or more importantly help _Travis." _Katie said.

Connor realized that his brother was no longer on the floor, and that Katie had wrapped him up and was trying to drag him to the infirmary. Talk about blinding rage. He bowed his head at the truth wringing through Katie's words, and took Travis's other side.

The bystanders still stood rooted to the spot, watching after the two as they stumbled to the infirmary.

Travis lay on a cot in the infirmary. Katie and Travis sat in chairs on opposite sides of the room.

Connor's emotions and notions were still clashing painfully inside his head. Katie wouldn't have done this, and he knew it. But he still couldn't help but resent Katie a bit. Even more frustrating than the resentment itself was the fact that Connor didn't have a goddamn clue as to why he actually resented her.

The only calming thought in Connor's mind was that Travis was going to be fine. The stomach wound had been healed with the assistance of either nectar or ambrosia (he hadn't bothered to remember which) and he was expected to wake up soon. Connor felt as if he should apologize to Katie.

"You don't have to stay you know."

_Gee, what a heartfelt apology that was, Connor_

"There's no way I'm leaving." Katie tossed back. Connor slumped back into his chair.

_Why can't I just fucking apologize? _ Connor thought bitterly.

"Travis!" Katie exclaimed. This time, it wasn't of annoyance, frustration, anger, terror, horror, or even fear. It was a happy exclamation. Connor watched as Katie flung herself at Travis, who confusedly but happily returned the hug.

Connor was happy Travis was awake, and happy that he was happy. But still, a pang of bitterness shot through his stomach.

_No, not bitterness. Jealousy. _

Travis released Katie, and turned to his brother.

"I'm awake you idiot, come and hug me!" Travis teased. Connor felt a smile tugging at his lips as he went over to hug his brother.

Katie watched the two brothers hugging and couldn't help but smile. She knew Connor's situation better than he himself did. He was just a loving brother stressing over his brother's weakened condition in an extremely overprotective manner. She took nothing personally.

Connor twisted his head around to look at Katie.

"Apology accepted." She whispered with a slight smile.

Connor pulled away and saw the happy gleam in Travis's eyes. He knew then he'd have to learn to share his brother with Katie. After seeing how happy she made him, he decided he wouldn't have any problems learning to share.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**I cranked out a long one for you guys! I feel bad about abandoning you for November, but I'm not actually **_**abandoning **_**you. I'll be back, I PROMISE.**

** I have a feeling I'm going to receive mixed reviews about this chapter. I'm ready to take it all on (so I still expect feedback (; ). **

** I just hope I haven't disappointed all of you and I really hope I haven't left this off on a bad note just before I leave.**

**I also have been affected by the huge freak snow-storm here on the east coast, and just got power back. I hope all of you who have been affected are safe.**

**I'll be back. I PROMISE.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at. **

**Mystery Morgan.**

**October 31, 2011**

**12:24 PM**


	33. Keeping a Secret

**HELLO! I'm back, as I promised. I swear, I've used all of the good chapter themes! I sat there forever just trying to find I word I could connect to. I knew I couldn't stall anymore; I owe all of you lovely readers a new chapter for December. But first, I'd like to make an announcement.**

**I GOT TO 50,000 WORDS. More precisely, I'm on 52,000 and still going. But for December, you all are back at the top of my priority list. Don't worry. Without further delay, a new chapter is here to present itself to you.**

_Keeping a Secret_

One thing that surprises many people is that Connor Stoll is awful at keeping secrets. Just plain awful.

Sure, he has to be secretive for his pranks, but that is completely different. He knows his pranks will eventually see light. With _secret _secrets though, you know, the ones that _stay _secret...

Let's just say he should be at the top of your "Don't Tell _" list.

Percy learned the hard way. Percy once let slip to Connor that he thought Rachel was actually pretty hot. Percy begged Connor not to tell Annabeth, and Connor said he would do his best. His best was pitiful. If Percy hadn't begged and made it seem like a secret, he probably wouldn't have ended up in the hospital wing by Annabeth's hand. As soon as it becomes a secret, Connor has to scream it to the world as quickly as possible. Anyway, within hours of Percy's revelation Annabeth knew about it, thanks to Connor who accidently blurted it out as soon as he spotted Annabeth.

But wait! Connor is a Hermes child. He should be one of the best secret keepers around, right?

Wrong.

Connor unfortunately had to learn the hard way that keeping secrets isn't a part of the Hermes package. Lying and thieving aren't completely synonymous

Chris also once made the horrible choice to trust his half-brother. Since Chris and Clarisse were and still are dating, Chris decided he should do something nice for Clarisse's birthday. He had a good idea and everything would have gone fine. What messed him up was letting Connor in on the plan.

Chris was simply going to take Clarisse out to eat and go to a movie if she wanted. The totally cliché and ordinary event probably doesn't sound very special. But to any Half-Blood who has been stuck within the camp borders for a while, the plan was flawless. All Chris had left to do was get Chiron's permission to leave camp.

As Chris made his way to the Big House, Connor walked up to him and asked what he was doing. With slight hesitance, Chris spilled his entire plan to Connor. Not even thirty seconds after Chris was done explaining to Connor his plan, Clarisse stalked over to them.

"Hey Chris. What are you doing with this punk?" She asked. Sure, Clarisse knew they were brothers, but Connor was still a punk.

"Chris jus told me all about his plans to take you out of camp to catch dinner and a movie to surprise you for your birthday." Connor stated casually as day. His eyes widened as he realized what he said and his hands flew up to cover his mouth.

Connor was still in the hospital on Clarisse's birthday the following week. Man, Chris had a really nice right hook.

Learn from Percy, Chris, and many others' mistakes; don't tell Connor anything. Ever.

**I hope this isn't awful! I just really need to get back into the swing of fanfiction, I promise the quality will only go up from here! I'm so glad to be back, and I hope to hear from some of you **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**December 5, 2011**

**3:56 PM**


	34. Expectations

**Howdy there…It's been a while. I totally forgot December and January dominated by midterms…but on the bright side, I'm back, AND I got a 99% on my Latin midterm. I told you I'd never quit. These themes are getting really hard, since I'm especially choosey today. Enjoy.**

_Expectations_

When it comes to dates with Travis, Katie tends to have low expectations.

It's not that Travis doesn't try to plan fun things. He does. He tries so hard, and Katie appreciates it and loves him for trying.

It's just, when it comes to dates, the ones Katie plans are usually much more…successful.

The first official date they went on was the beginning of a long chain of unfortunate scenarios. Travis decided it would be fun to go paintballing.

Katie didn't mind, she thought it was a fantastic idea. she didn't mind getting dirty. They even wore plain white shirts so they could see what they looked like when they were through. It started off well. They were having a blast shooting the paint-filled projectiles at each other. Until a poorly aimed shot from Katie managed to find its way to Travis's…sensitive spot. To shorten the story, he collapsed to the ground and rolled around for about ten minutes while Katie apologized profusely and suggested they go home.

The second date, Travis decided it would be fun to go ice-skating. How could they mess up ice-skating? There are no projectiles to avoid in skating. At least not inanimate ones. As the two skated around, a woman fell directly in front of them, causing Katie, Travis, and a few other unlucky skaters to trip up themselves and each other. In a whirlwind of ice skate blades, the two of them both managed to get cut up pretty bad.

The one time Travis settled on going to a simple dinner at Katie's favorite restaurant, the waiter flirted with her before accidently spilling the contents of his tray onto her ten minutes later. A simple date at the park had turned into a nightmare when a kid nailed Katie in the nose with a baseball, and a little kid somehow managed to puke on Travis.

Once again, Katie knows none of these disasters are Travis's fault. They only happened because of some very unfortunate circumstances, and lots of them. And as Katie sees Travis walking up to her with a huge smile plastered on his face, Katie knows he's got another plan for a date up his sleeve. She only hopes this won't turn out to be a disaster once again.

He finally reaches her, and his smile turns into a slight smirk.

"Go change out of your Camp Half-Blood shirt, we're going somewhere." Travis says, dragging her towards her cabin.

"Where are we going?" Katie almost moans. She isn't particularly in the mood for another disaster, but she never has the heart to say no to an ecstatic Travis.

"It's a surprise. Wear comfortable shoes." He smirks. He knows Katie hates surprises, and Katie knows he knows. With a huff, she enters the cabin, leaving him outside the door and changing at his command.

The two are on a bus, to somewhere only Travis knows.

"Where are we going?" Katie demands once again. Travis just smirks in response.

"I'm not telling you. But we should be there in a minute or two. I hope this comes out better than the last bunch of dates….I thought to myself, "what does Katie like that isn't dangerous or potentially harmful in anyway?" and I came up with this. I think you'll like it." He states proudly and confidently. Katie just smiles at him and wonders why she spent so much time hating him. Then she remembers why, and shoves the thought away. They both grew up by now (somewhat).

The bus comes to a stop and Travis stands up and offers Katie his hand. She stands up without his assistance with a teasing smirk before sticking her tongue. Travis just rolls his eyes before smiling and leading the way off the bus.

They both step through some intricately and craftily designed gates before Katie stops dead in her tracks and gasps.

To her left are bright orange and white tiger lilies, to her right are beautiful dark purple irises, and a large patch of rose bushes lay before her. Travis takes her around a bend until a little area opens up. Katie bends over to smell a bundle of lily of the valleys, before straightening up and seeing the hundreds of tulips in front of them.

Katie turns to Travis and smiles widely, and Travis just smiles back proudly.

"And I thought to myself, Katie loves flowers, and nothing dangerous ever happens in flower gardens." Travis stated, his smile widening as he sees Katie take in the gorgeous array of flowers once more. Atie leans over and pecks Travis's cheek before smiling once again.

"I'm impressed. This definitely surpassed my expectations."

**Hello! How are you? It's good to be back! I really liked this one, I think it came out rather nicely. Let me know what you think.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**February 17, 2012**

**6:37 PM**


	35. I Can't

**Hello, Hello! Time to get back in the swing of things. If anyone wants to suggest a theme for the next chapter off of the list, go for it. Choosing is getting really frustrating. With no more material for rambling, I present the net chapter. Enjoy.**

_I Can't_

"Katie, guess what?" Travis asked

"What, Travis?"

"I can't ride a bike." Travis said casually, as if it were actually relevant.

"You can't…ride…a bike." Katie restated slowly. Travis nodded eagerly.

"Nope. Can. Not. Do it." He said.

"And…" Katie egged on.

"And Nothing. I just can't ride a bike."

"That's great Travis."

"No, it's not. It's a bit pathetic, don't you think?"

"It's not that pathetic, I suppose. If it makes you feel any better, I can't whistle." Katie said offhandedly, doing her best to think of something she could not do. Travis raised his eyebrows at her, before whistling a small tune to tease her. He couldn't hold the tune for long because of the way his lips were curving up into a smirk. Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes with a small smile before whacking Travis on the arm.

"That's perfectly fine, Kit-Kat, for I can't touch my toes." Travis said, straightening his legs out in front of him and attempting to touch his toes in vain. Katie giggled before straightening her own legs out and touching her toes with ease before smirking at Travis pointedly and raising her eyebrows teasingly, causing Travis to raise one of his own.

"But you know, that' perfectly alright, because I cannot…" Katie paused for a moment. She was running out of things she couldn't do. Or at least things she could think of that she couldn't do. "I can't touch my tongue to my nose." She finally decided on. Travis surprisingly did have that rare ability, and displayed it proudly to Katie. Travis went cross-eyed looking at his nose and Katie laughed.

"Although that is extremely unfortunate, it's fine and dandy, for I cannot skip." Travis said. Of course, Katie responded by hopping up and immaturely skipping in circles around Travis, causing him to throw his head back with laughter.

"Although this is mighty fun," Katie got out as she continued to skip in rings around Travis, "Don't be too disappointed, for I cannot say the alphabet backwards." Katie punctuated her sentence by plopping down on the other side of Travis.

Of course,"Z-y-x-w-v-u-t-s-r-q-p-o-n-m-l-k-j-i-h-g-f-e-d-c-b-a." Was the first immediate thing to come out of Travis's mouth. "But you know, my dear Kit-Kat, I do not possess the ability to do a cartwheel."

"I knew that already, Travie, for you almost cracked your teeth that one time you attempted to do so." Katie said, before doing a cartwheel anyway. "But my body does not allow me to army crawl. Just cannot do it." Katie said simply, so obviously Travis began army crawling for a little while before army crawling back over to Katie.

"You know Katie, I've never been able to hate you. Or even properly dislike you." Travis said, flipping over onto his back and observing the sky above him. Katie looked down at him with a smirk.

"That is something I used to be really good at. But I can't say I can anymore."

"Well, there's something neither of us can do!" Travis replied, looking back up at her with a goofy grin.

**And there we have it. I'm not too sure about how this came out…I like it one moment, then the next I want to bin it without even posting it. Let me know what you think.**

**I'm also curious to know which chapter has been your absolute favorite so far. I'd be very interested in all of your answers.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**February 18, 2012**

**4:49 PM**

**Mystery Morgan**


	36. Two Roads

**Hola, como estas? I'm just wondering if anyone who reads this story speaks Spanish. Anyway, my ADD moment of the chapter has already been used up in the first sentence of my greeting, so I should probably just get on with it. This is definitely a very different approach to anything I've written here so far. It may not be your style, but bear with me for this chapter. Oh, and it's not Tratie. Or related to the Stolls in anyway. Or Katie. It's shocking, I know. I hope I can pull this off. Enjoy (Hopefully).**

_Two Roads_

Percy and Annabeth lay in the fields discussing what had happened just weeks before that present day. The end of the second Titan War.

"You know," Annabeth started, lazily raising her head to look over at Percy lying beside her. "Your whole prophecy reminds me of the poem "The Road Not Taken"." Annabeth said thoughtfully. Percy's eyes quickly snapped over to look her in the eye. He was obviously confused.

"The poem of the what and what?" He nearly groaned. Poetry was not his forte. Neither were most works of literature. But hey, The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway has to be the worst and most boring book ever written. Alright, off topic.

"Even you know this poem, Seaweed Brain." She started before clearing her throat.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

Annabeth began, but was immediately stopped by Percy.

"Yeah, yeah, that guy…the summer day guy or whatever. His name had an 'f' in it or something." Percy rambled.

"Yes! And no…I mean yes. But you somehow manage to make true facts sound dumb." Annabeth laughed, pushing him teasingly to show she was joking. (Even if it was true). "Yes, he is the "shall I compare you to a summer's day" guy. His name is _Robert Frost._" Annabeth emphasized his name, jabbing him in the chest once for each name. Percy rolled his eyes, contradicting the small smile he was trying so desperately to hide. (He failed, in case you hadn't guessed).

"Alright, his name's Robert Frost, blah blah blah. What does this even have to do with anything?" Percy asked. Annabeth just sighed.

"As always, I'm gonna have to spell everything out for you, aren't I?"

"I'd appreciate it greatly."

"We'll take it stanza by stanza I suppose." She said before repeating the first stanza.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

"Alright, how does this relate to my prophecy?" Percy questioned.

"The two roads can be taken as your two choices; to give the dagger to Luke, or not to give the dagger to Luke." Annabeth started. Percy just nodded, egging her on. "The second line, 'and sorry I could not travel both' is obviously about how you could not know the actions of both your choices. Once you decided, it was decided, and the other path became no more."

"Makes sense."

"The last three lines are basically summing up the five years leading up to the war. You traveled a long journey, always looking as far into the future as you could to try and determine how things would turn out. Whether Kronos would win or lose, whether you'd…die or not." Annabeth swallowed. Percy just nodded. It didn't even faze him anymore.

"Alright, so it does make sense. Go on." Percy egged her on, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his chin in his hand, suddenly becoming more attentive.

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same_

"Now this can be viewed from two different perspectives. It can either be viewed as your unusual journey or path towards your fate, and it can also display how you decided it would be better to die trying to save your friends than to cower away. Cause not many people are brave enough to do that, you know. It can be viewed as the road less traveled." Annabeth started. Percy just nodded his head, urging her to continue. For once, he enjoyed Annabeth's lengthy spiels about literature. Probably because he could understand this one.

"The second option is to take the road less traveled as your decision to give Luke the dagger. Not many people would have trusted him after everything he had caused, but your ridiculously dangerous but righteous loyalty nagged at you to hand it over." Annabeth explained. Percy tilted his head to the side, much like a dog expecting a treat from its owner.

"Which one do you believe?" Percy asked. Annabeth just smirked slyly.

"I can't tell you that, Mr. That would be creating a major bias, now wouldn't it?"

"Annabeth!" Percy whined.

"Hush up, no one likes a whiner." Annabeth teased, scolding him jokingly and tapping his nose. Percy just groaned.

"Fine. Then carry one." Percy demanded.

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In the eaves no step had trodden black_

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back_

"To quickly get this stanza out of the way, it basically connects to your prophecy/journey in the sense that you were the first one in a long while to come upon a great prophecy like the one you had, and how every decision you made sent you forward. Every decision you made sent you closer to the final destination, and there way no way to, let alone any time to, backtrack and take any other paths. Besides, decisions often can't be undone." Annabeth said. Percy nodded, before pondering for a minute how Annabeth could be so smart. Then that lead him to wonder how she had memorized this entire poem…

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by, _

_And that has made all the difference._

"Alright, what have you got for me now?" Percy asked with anticipation. No teacher had ever managed to get him so exited about a _poem__**. **_Annabeth was just that amazing. Annabeth smiled.

"This final stanza is about how years later you are going to be recounting your story for a bunch of people—probably admiring fans," Annabeth started with a tease, prompting Percy to roll his eyes with a wide smile. "And then you're going to tell them about your choice to give Luke the knife, the sort of unfavorable decision, and how 'that has made all the difference'." Annabeth concluded with a large smile. Percy just stared at her for a moment. His grin spread from ear to ear.

"You," he paused for emphasis, "Are simply amazing."

**So how'd you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! (Por favor). I was just reciting this poem in my head, cause I have honestly grown to love this poem as it sends me tingling with nostalgia, my favorite and least favorite feeling in the world. It just so happens "Two Roads" was a theme word! Lucky me! It was very different to anything I've ever done here, but I thoroughly enjoyed it, so I hope you all like it.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**February 22, 2012**

**7:08 PM**


	37. Eyes

**So apparently the last update sucked butt. I'm kind of disappointed no one even bothered to leave feedback, bad or not. But I'm finally dragging myself back to the computer to write another chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated. Oh and PS, Tratie chapters from now on may either be ones where they are not dating, or they are. In this one, they are NOT DATING. **

** -A week later. I have had no internet for a week. I wrote this and then couldn't upload it. It was so annoying and frustrating. Anyway, enjoy. **

_Eyes_

"How come out of everyone in camp, Chiron had to choose us two to…what are we doing again?" Katie asked as Travis led her into an elevator. Travis smirked. Katie knew she wasn't going to like his response.

"He didn't send us to do anything…I lied." He said as the doors closed and he pressed the top button. Surprisingly, Katie didn't scream. She just puffed out a loud breath through her nose, before sighing.

"How did I even fall for that one?" She complained, banging her head once against the reflective walls of the elevator. Travis shrugged, his smirk still present on his face.

"I don't know. It was way too easy to get you here to be honest." Katie was going to retort, but a sudden screeching sound pierced the two's ears, causing their hands to automatically shoot up to cover their ears. The sudden halting motion of the elevator sent them stumbling against the walls with a thud.

"Travis, what did you do?" Katie demanded harshly. And the yelling was back.

"Do you really think I could control this, Katie? Really?" He demanded. Katie moaned before sliding down the cool elevator wall onto the floor. Travis copied her actions against the opposing wall.

"What do we do now?" Katie whined. Travis shrugged.

"Sit here and wait for help." He replied simply. There was silence for a few minutes, before Travis spoke up.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Katie asked wearily. Travis racked his brain for a game. He hadn't thought of that part.

"We can play that game I saw some of the little kids playing at camp. It's where you go through every letter in the alphabet stating a name, play, food, and something that can be sold."

"That sounds so stupid."

"It is. But we're stuck in an elevator and have nothing to do. So we're playing this stupid game." Katie groaned.

"Fine. You go first."

"My names Aaron, I live in America, I sell armadillos…that begins with a, right? Yeah. And I eat apples. Your turn." Katie slammed her head against the wall once before starting.

"My name is Belle, I live in Baltimore, I sell balls,"

"Heh, balls."

"Shut up. And I eat-"

"Balls." Travis laughed immaturely. Katie leaned forward, getting really close in his face before slapping him.

"You're disgusting and immature. And I eat bananas."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BANANAS!"

"TRAVIS!" She screeched.

"S-s-sorry." He laughed. "My name's Cole…"

An hour later and they were still stuck in the elevator.

"My name's Mark, I like in-"

"THIS GAME IS SO STUPID! I QUIT!" Katie yelled.

"Fine, fine. No more stupid letter game…how about a staring contest?"

"You are _so on!_" Katie said before blinking her eyes a few times and staring Travis down. Travis did the same.

_Wow…his eyes are a really nice shade of blue…wait, what?_

_ Woah! I can't even tell what freaking color her eyes are! Are they green, blue, brown, or what? Is there a name for having like, twenty colors in your eyes? Maybe I should ask Katie…nah, that'd be awkward…_

_ Wow, he's staring at me so weirdly…although I guess that's what happens in a staring contest. It's nothing._

_ Her eyes have a fairly nice shape to them too…almost like those nuts…what are they called, what are they called, it's on the tip of my tongue, what are they called...? ALMONDS! Now who's the smarty-pants? Okay, it's still Katie._

_ I wonder what he's thinking right now._

_ I wonder what she's thinking…hehe probably thinking about balls…but seriously. _

_ I bet if I-_

"Woah!" The two cried in unison, both of them blinking. The elevator had opened again, and it was back on the ground floor. The doors opened and they saw a few workers standing there.

"We got 'em!" One of them exclaimed, causing the other workers to cheer happily. A light tint brushed Katie's cheek as she realized what had just happened. It left both of them thinking two different things.

_What just happened in there?_

_ Man, have I got it bad. _

** So what do you guys think? Better than the last chapter? I must have seriously screwed up the last chapter or something. No feedback is usually a bad thing. So I'm going to be doing my best to stay on top of this story, but if the feedback stays this slow, I'm going to lose motivation. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**


	38. Breaking the Rules

**Yeah, so Wednesday passed in a flash…then Thursday, then Friday. But the only thing I had to do today was get a haircut, so I can do this! I think this chapter has been way overdue…it was about time, don't you all think? I'm ready to step onto the train of unoriginality for one chapter. Who knows, maybe it'll come out more original than I'm anticipating. (I **_**do **_**write these before I actually start the chapter, just to let you know.)**

_Breaking the Rules_

Katie was minding her own business. Or rather, she wasn't minding anything; she was sleeping. Sleeping calmly, peacefully, and _innocently _in on her bed in her cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Until she felt a hand cover both her mouth and eyes, and toned arms yanking her from under her covers and out into the chilly night air. Naturally Katie's reaction was to scream, though they were muffled, kick and flail, and when that worked to no avail, bite the hand covering her mouth.

A masculine voice yelped, releasing his hand from her mouth, along with the hand covering her eyes, and every ounce of support she'd been leaning on. Because of the laws of physics, Katie fell to the ground with a thud.

Katie could pinpoint her captor without looking up. She'd know that annoying voice anywhere. He bothered her enough as it was, so why did he need to abduct her in the middle of the night? She'd much prefer having him prank her in some other obnoxious way during daylight hours.

"Why?" Katie whined. "Couldn't this wait until morning?" She demanded. Travis had failed to factor in the fact that Katie would be crankier than normal if she was deprived of her coveted sleep. Oh well, it was too late to turn back.

"We've been at this camp together for years." Travis started.

"I know. I can't help but weep for hours and feel sorry for myself."

"Please, we all know you wouldn't know what to do without me here. I'm pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. And I do." Travis defended. Katie huffed.

"What do you want, so I can go back to bed?"

"Right. You interrupted me before I could continue. But to address your new point first, you're not going back to bed. But as I was saying," Travis said as he shot her a playful glare, "We've been at this camp for so long. And not once have I seen you break any rules. So I decided I was going to change that. What's a better way to start than breaking curfew?" Travis exclaimed happily.

"You know that we have curfew so the harpies don't eat our faces off, right?" Katie asked, suddenly become significantly more awake.

"Yeah. But this is probably the simplest rule to break, so this is where we shall start!" Travis demanded.

"If we get eaten by harpies, it is totally your fault." Katie complained.

"Duly noted. But I have a place where the harpies won't get us."

"And where is that?" Katie demanded.

"On a cabin roof. Preferably Demeter's because it has a soft, grassy cushioning to it." Travis said.

"I am not sitting on my cabin roof in the middle of the night after curfew with a boy I don't even like."

"I never said you had a choice in the matter." Travis rolled his eyes, taking Katie by the wrist and somehow managing to force her to scale her cabin's walls and onto the roof. "Besides," Travis started as he himself climbed up, "We're laying down, not sitting." Travis punctuated his statement by laying down himself. Katie looked down at him from her sitting position, clearly not amused. Travis just pulled her down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes.

"At least the stars are out tonight." Katie said. Travis looked over at her, a smile on his face.

"I'm telling you Katie, breaking the rules almost always has its rewards." His smile had quickly gone smirky. Katie didn't reply, simply because every argument she thought of immediately became invalid once she glanced at the stars again.

"Where's your brother?" Katie asked after an extended pause.

"What?" Travis asked, confused and slightly hurt that Katie mentioned his brother. He was left out for a reason.

"I was just wondering why Connor's not here. Usually you both love to piss me off together." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah…" Travis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He doesn't know about this. I kind of hatched the idea this night after he fell asleep. Wouldn't want to wake him…" Travis said. Katie was confused, but didn't pursue it any more. One idiot annoying her was better than two, right? It was almost like Katie's filter had been taken out of her mouth. She swears that what came out of her mouth next was purely word vomit.

"I like it better this way." Katie almost clamped her hand over her own mouth as her eyes widened. Travis smirked outwardly, but smiled widely inwardly. His head was still turned towards Katie and he saw right through her and happily observed her inner turmoil.

She liked it better when it was just the two them. Every excuse she would inevitably use against her statement later would be completely untruthful, and would most definitely be disregarded by him.

He wasn't lying when he said good things happen when rules are broken.

**So… that could have been worse. Not my best, not my worst. It's tolerable I hope. Oh and I have a question.**

**Does it bother you guys that my stories consist of so much dialogue? I was showing a story to someone and they read it and immediately go, "Wow, you use an insane amount of dialogue…"**

**Just curious.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**Mystery Morgan**


	39. Sorrow

_Sorrow_

The sound waves of a constant low beeping pierced the air and mercilessly banged against Travis's eardrums. After his rude awakening he was suddenly aware of the feeling of his numb butt against the hard plastic chair.

He debated with himself about whether or not he should open his eyes. He knew what lay before him, as the picture was engraved into his eyelids, but it still sent a pang through his heart whenever he had to actually _see_ it. Because seeing is believing, and seeing and believing makes it way to realistic for his liking.

Travis knew what the result would be even before he started to argue with himself. He'd been through it every morning for the past week. Seven days his butt had stayed firmly planted in that chair, and it would stay that way for several more days to come. The only time he ever stood was for a bathroom break. The nurses had taken to bringing him food.

When Travis hesitantly lifted his lids, the beeping seemed to intensify. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, dreading the sight that inevitably waited in front of him.

Of course, as he expected, everything looked exactly the same. It still managed to shatter the already shattered and re-shattered pieces of Travis's heart. If the pieces split anymore they'd be splitting atoms. Travis was in no mood to become a nuclear weapon.

The curtains were the same shade of pale, depressing blue, the sunlight was still filtering beautifully through the window onto the same steely, plain bed surrounded by the blank, daunting walls enclosing his amazing, intelligent, funny, stubborn, strong…weak…frail…sick…dying wife.

Every morning had been so much the same, that Travis was almost positive one morning was just replaying on repeat. Travis straightened his shirt as he prepared himself to go through the motions of the day.

Step One: Bathroom break.

He quietly slipped out of the room, not wanting to wake Katie up and have her notice his absence; not that he actually believed she'd wake up with out him there.

He took a minute to use the toilet, before stepping out of the stall and washing his hands, then splashing his face. He observed the man in the mirror. Bloodshot, drooping, tired eyes. Disheveled hair. Not a smirk or smile to be seen. He looked exactly as he had yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. There was no surprise there.

He dried himself before finding his way back to Katie's room.

Step Two: Wake Katie.

This was the step that had a chance to change. If Katie was too tired to get up, he had to let her sleep. But so far for the past seven days, she'd been too stubborn to rest. She adamantly wanted to stay up and spend as much time with her husband as she could. She felt like she owed that much to him.

To Travis, she owed him nothing.

Nothing had changed; Katie remained awake.

Step Three: Pretend to be okay and treat Katie like she isn't terminally ill like she wanted him to.

Somehow amongst it all, Katie managed to put on a smile for Travis, and Travis managed to scrape together a smile for Katie. Neither of them knew how the other did it, but they both loved each other for it.

Step Four: Eat the lunch the nice nurses brought for Katie and him with Katie.

The hospital food wasn't exactly ideal. Both Katie and him would much have preferred the delicious fast food they used to get, (Wendy's was their favorite) but Katie couldn't without worsening her condition further, and Travis could never stand to leave Katie's side so he could get good food, food that Katie was no longer allowed to eat. He could never do that. Ever.

Step Five: Get kicked out of the room so Katie can be tested.

Travis slid down the wall outside of the hospital room as he waited. He sat there, blankly staring ahead at the wall for approximately ten minutes before a nurse would could out and tell him her condition. That she hadn't gotten any better than yesterday, or the day before that. He'd then reenter the room.

Step Six: Repeat Step Three until Katie becomes tired and needs to sleep.

Step Seven: Tuck Katie into her bed nicely before placing a kiss on her warm, often sweating forehead.

Katie smiled at him drowsily before quickly succumbing to sleep. A new record. He hated how she could barely hold her beautiful hazel eyes (he eventually asked what color her eyes were considered after the elevator incident) open.

Step Eight: Acknowledge the fact that the only color in the room is flowers sent from a bunch of people at camp.

Step Nine: Lament over the fact that out of everyone in the world, it had to be his Katie.

Step Ten: Let the sorrow constrict his heart as he settled from Katie's bed back to his plastic chair.

Katie's condition was so critical that he couldn't even share her bed without the chance of breaking her. The fact was just as sorrowful as all of the others that had been passing through his head for the past week.

And when he'd gone through it all, it was time for the thing he hated the most about his days here:

_Repeat_

**Sunday April 8, 2012**

**9:49 PM**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**


	40. Broken Pieces

**Wow, ten more to the halfway point! Ten may seem like a lot, but it really isn't. We'll be halfway through before you know it. I was scrolling through the themes for a long time, then I saw this theme and thought of the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran, which led to a microscopic idea. I'm going to attempt to write around the tiny particle of an idea and hope it comes out well. I wouldn't say this is **_**based **_**off the song, more like inspired by it. Cause this theme got the stupid song stuck in my head! If you want to youtube it, more than half of the music video features Rupert Grint. I highly recommend it. PS, I'm American. **

_Broken Pieces _

"Travis, I'm sick of this! I truly am. I have absolutely no idea what we're doing or where we're going! Why are we even together?" Katie screamed. Travis could immediately sense that this wasn't one of their normal, common fights. This was going to be one of the much larger blowouts.

"Katie, would you calm down for a moment and—" Katie laughed humorlessly.

"I would have thought you'd have learned to never tell me to calm down by now. You'll never learn, will you?" Katie yelled back. Never mind if _looks _could kill, what about if _voices _could kill. Travis wasn't sure what scared him most; the venomous sarcasm burning acidy holes through his fast-beating heart, or the decibel level of her voice. It was a toss up, really.

"Katie! Listen to me. It's time to pick up the pieces, and start over. Our relationship has always been ridiculously like a Lego house. We knock down the one we've built, and then we pick up the pieces and reassemble them into a better house. I think this time we should build a better, sturdier house. What do you say, Kit-Kat? Fast forward to the part where we make up?" Travis finished by opening his arms.

Katie stared at him for a moment. Was it really worth it, to rebuild a relationship over and over and over? Katie's mind clearly screamed "NO, YOU IDIOT!". But her heart said, "Hey, you've spent so much time on him already. It'd be a waste to quit, idiot."

Katie gave in and walked into his arms. Travis enclosed her between his arms and chest, rocking slightly to the left and right as his entire body relaxed; They were safe for the moment. He meant what he said about building a sturdier relationship. He'd put all his effort into building a new house that would be imperishable. He was determined to make sure no fight would ever tear their relationship apart again.

Although, he said something similar last time.

**Hmm. Very short. Very serious. This is more like…an extended drabble…but it could be worse. It could be worse. So yeah, if you have an opinion, which you do, you should probably review…you know, if you want. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**April 9, 2012**

**9:12 PM **


	41. Pain

**I know, it seems like forever and a day since I've uploaded. But for once, things have actually happened. My orchestra went to a competition, and not only did we get first, but the cello section (one friend and I) won an outstanding section award. Oh, and I got jaw surgery. Woo. So yeah, I haven't even signed onto this website since I last updated, so I haven't read anything either. Which means, SirPepsi, I've got to catch up on your story. If anyone wants to check out SirPepsi's story, they should. It's a good read. Anyway, on with the thing you actually care about.**

_Pain_

"BWUAHASSSDGGGGGGGGGGA!" Travis groaned as Katie told the cabdriver the address. Travis had had his wisdom teeth removed only minutes ago. And Katie was stuck with the task of overseeing his journey back to camp.

"Travis, be quiet!" Katie shouted.

"Buh it huuuuuuuuurs!" He groaned.

"I know it hurts, Travis, but is moaning really going to help?"

"YEEESSSSSSSSSS." Travis's moaning and groaning was going to drive Katie insane.

"See that over there, that's Half-Blood Hill. We're almost there. " Katie encouraged, hoping to silence him. Of course it didn't work.

"BUHHHHHHH!"

"Kill me now." Katie muttered. The cab driver silently agreed with her. He pulled up to the hill.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" The driver asked, eyeing the hill unsurely.

"Yes. Thank you." Katie said, practically shoving the money in his hands and dragging Travis out of the door with her. They had barely shut the door before the driver was hallway down the road once again. Katie wrapped Travis's arm around her shoulder and began stumbling up the hill.

"I DON' WANNA WAULKKK." Travis groaned.

"Fine." Katie huffed, stopping and dropping Travis on his ass.

"NOOOO, BUH I WAM MA BEEEEEEEEEHD."

"THANK STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" Katie screamed, heaving him up once again and starting up the hill.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHSSDFFDSDGS!" They had reached the top of the hill. Now the only hard part was getting down. With Travis still moaning, and her having to carry his dead weight, surely they'd both be concussed by the time they reached the bottom.

Katie lay Travis on the ground on his back.

"Kayee, wuh are oo doin'?" Travis groaned. Katie only answered by rolling him forward. Travis's groans became louder as he gained momentum and speed. Katie strolled down the hill, stopping at the bottom where Travis did.

"Not cool, Kayee." Travis moaned. Katie ignored him as they started the decent to the Hermes cabin. Why did it have to be all the way in the back?

The plain cabin (in contrast to the surrounding cabins anyway) neared at an agonizingly slow pace. Every groan, every grumble emitting from Travis's mouth was slowly pushing her over the edge.

Right as she was about to threaten to take more teeth out, the Hermes cabin door was in opening distance. She eagerly swung open the door, dragging him inside and practically dumping him on his bed.

"See ya!" Katie called.

"YOUR LEAVING MEH?" Travis screeched.

"Yeah. You're loud and obnoxious when you're in pain." Katie explained quickly. She was anxious to get away from all of the loud wailing.

"DON' LEAWE MAYYY! PWEASE?" Travis asked. Katie debated bolting, but for the first time ever, Travis's puppy eyes and pleading gaze were actually effecting her. She was going soft. Oi Vey.

"Fine!" Katie sighed before plopping down onto the bed next to him. Katie smiled goofily before groaning.

"IH HURRRRRRSSS!"

"What have I agreed to?" Katie scolded herself. It was going to be a long day.

**Ehh, not too pleased with this chapter, not too disappointed. It's just meh. Now that I'm back I'll be trying to stay back. Huzzah. **

**Ugh, that reminded me of the book Walk Two Moons. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**May 8, 2012**

**1:47 PM**


	42. Tower

**Another hard theme to pick. Seriously, if there's a word you want done on the list just pitch at me. I'm getting a little desperate. So here it goes. Enjoy.**

_Tower_

"Katie! KATIE! Look what I found!" Travis yelled, thrusting a package under Katie's nose.

"A box of straws?" Katie was actually one hundred percent bewildered. How the hell did he manage to find an interest in an obscenely large box of straws?

"A box of _colorful _straw, Katie. They're colorful. See? Way to totally ignore the factor that makes them cool, Kit-Kat." Katie just rolled her eyes.

"And?" Katie wanted to get to the catch quickly, so they could get whatever challenge he had for her over with.

"And what?" Travis asked confusedly, cocking his head to the left slightly.

"What are you going to make me do with the straws?"

"First of all, that's what she said, second of all, nothing. They're just colorful straws. I wanted to share my find with you." Travis said. The cogs were reeling in Katie's brain, trying to decide if he was kidding or not.

"You've got nothing planned?"

"Nope."

"There's no catch?"

"Nada."

"So what you're saying is that all you've planned to do is show me some straws?"

"_Colored _straws, Katie, get it right! And, yes! It's not even raining, Kit-Kat, why so slow?"

"I'm not slow."

"Says you." In that moment, Katie got an idea. An idea that she barely had time to process before she accidently spit it out.

"I have a challenge for you." Neither Travis nor Katie ever expected those words to come out of Katie's mouth. Travis raised his eyebrow, somewhere between teasingly and surprised.

"Do you now?"

"Yes." Katie declared. "I challenge you to see who can make the highest tower out of straws."

"_Colorful _straws! And You're on!"

Travis and Katie found themselves sitting on the picnic bench where they'd previously had their candy battle. The massive box of (_colorful!) _straws was positioned in the center of the table.

"One, two, apple, go!" Travis screeched loudly. Katie didn't even comment on is choice of "numbers", choosing to dive straight into the box.

They each started off with their square base, eventually building upon it. Katie noted how Travis seemed to forget the challenge wasn't about speed. He quickly and speedily grabbed straws and practically threw them down, while Katie worked at a sufficient space. There were so many straws, that she new he wasn't just trying to take them all. The box was practically industrial sized. Katie had found her advantage.

They both shoved their hands into the box at the same time, causing them to brush against each other.

_I see_ _she's still got the softest hands. _

Their eyes flitted up to meet the other's.

_I see_ _his smirk is still prominently displayed on his smug face._

Layer upon later their towers rose. Travis seemed to realize speed wasn't an advantage, and had slowed his pace. The towers were neck and neck, displaying no evidence of the future victor.

As their towers reached the height of Katie's face, a wind swept over them. The (_colorful!) _straws flew in separate directions, not even the original bases staying on the table's surface. Katie and Travis both looked to each other.

"Come _on_!" Katie groaned.

"No way!" Travis yelled. They both deflated in their seats, clearly defeated.

"Tie?" Travis asked. Katie nodded.

"Tie." And with that, they set to work on cleaning their new mess.

**Another chapter come and gone. I should try to think of something special for when we hit 50. I already have the last chapter planned out rather nicely. Although it'll take a lot of work…but anyway! We're only, what, eight away from 50? Almost halfway there! **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**Mystery Morgan**

**May 10, 2012**

**8:04 PM**


	43. No Way Out

**WOOOOAAAAAAHHHH. 100 REVIEWS! Or 103 now. Gracias mis amigos. Thank you very very much, I appreciate every review I've ever gotten, and I try to respond to all of them. Although recently a reviewer has had their PM setting off, so I couldn't really respond. BUT ANYWAY.**

**I had a dream last night that the demigods were in the Hunger Games arena, and it was kind of awesome. I'm assuming that's been way overdone in the crossover section though. Just sharing my thoughts. Sharing's caring you know. **

**I'm trying to push my way to 50, but it's getting so hard just to pick a theme. This is going to be one challenging journey. **

**Oh and if anyone's sick of Tratie, tell me and I'll put my brain on overdrive to get another type out. I understand if you're all sick of them. They're just the automatic inspiration for my brain.**

_No Way Out_

"Katie, I know you're in here! I saw you run in here!" Travis yelled, rounding a corner in the Big House. For once, all he wanted was a simple chat, and for once, she was the one playing games. Was this how Katie felt all the time? Maybe he'd go easier on her from now on. That was a funny joke, right?

"Katie, please just—" Before Travis could finish, he felt a hand shove him to the side. He soon found himself toppled over in a closet, Katie standing in the gaping mouth of the empty door frame with an evil glint in her eye and smirk often found on his own face. "Katie, no—" But of course, the door slamming cut him off.

Travis stood up shakily and made his way over to the door, jiggling the handle a bit before letting out a shaky sigh.

"K-Katie, come on, just let me out." He tried to stay level-headed.

"No, I'm good."

"Seriously, Katie, just let me out." Katie didn't even respond that time.

Travis sat down against the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. He started regulating his breathing.

_In,_

_ Out. _

_ In,_

_ Out._

It didn't seem to be helping, for every time he inhaled, the walls seemed to be coming in even more. The walls seemed to be slowly creeping up on him, like those booby traps in those old ninety cartoons and movies. His breathing hitched, before picking up the pace.

His stomach constricted, his muscles convulsed, and his heartbeat was so rapid it became painful. The panic was overwhelming him.

"Th-think open things. Open skies…open meadows…open…open fields….open…plains? No, no! Not plains, they make me think of planes, which are small and airtight and packed like sardines and dangerous…" Travis rambled on and on, each word being only a whisper, nearly inaudible, but being enough to send him over the edge. With one more word, all hell broke loose.

"KATIE!" Travis squawked, "KATIE! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE. THERE'S NO WAY OUT! I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE! KATIE, KATIE, KATIEEEEE!" Travis cried. By this point tears were welling up in his eyes, just from the sheer panic. He was clawing desperately at the door when it swung open.

He flew forward, landing straight on his nose. He didn't care, not one bit. As long as he was out of that hell-closet he was okay with anything. He turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling and breathing in deep slow breaths. He was free. Katie knelt down beside him.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic." Katie proclaimed with a twinge of amusement; she'd never seen Travis so panicky before, nor had she ever seen him lose his cool like that. Katie was silenced with a deadly look from Travis.

"NEVER. Do that. Again." He demanded. Katie just responded with a quaint smile.

"Sure thing, Travie."

**Another theme bites the dust! (SHAH). Anyway, another gone. Eliminated. No longer able to be written. We're almost half way there! I'm not too fond of this chapter, not too disappointed…it's satisfactory, I suppose. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at.**

**Mystery Morgan**

**May 14, 2012**

**6:06 PM**


	44. Stripes

**Hello all! First off, to the few reviews I didn't respond to, I'm sorry, I lost track of things…usually I'm way more on top of my reviews. I usually always reply. Anyway, here's another chapter. It's not even Tratie! NEW TREAT! SURPRISE. **

_Stripes_

Annabeth woke up one morning in her bunk in the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Nothing unusual. She sat up, swung her legs out of bed and stretched, before pulling out her trunk from under her bed.

She opened her trunk, expecting to find the normally neatly folded clothes at the top. And she did. But on top of _that _a blue stripe of what seemed to be a deep blue party streamer. Messy sharpie writing covered a large chunk in the middle, but it was obvious the writer didn't use their space well, as the bottom line of writing trailed off much father to the right then all the others.

_I know you're too smart _not _to figure out who this is. But in true tradition, I'm not going to say my name anyway. That would just feel wrong, you know? Anyway, put on the shirt right at the top of your trunk. It's my favorite of yours. _

_Follow the blue. Go to the place where you, Clarisse and I shared our first memory together._

Annabeth smiled. Of course she knew it was Percy. But that didn't make this any less fun, charming, or endearing. She picked up the simple blue top that was loose and billowy on her torso. She slipped on a pair of denim capris to match and was on her way to the bathrooms.

She walked in and quickly noted the large blue strip of dripping paint on the left wall. Annabeth almost groaned.

_Seaweed Brain is going to get into so much trouble. _

The last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble over her, but what's done is done…

She walked up to the stripe to see another blue streamer taped to the wall with more writing on it. But beside the streamer, a little trinket was pinned to the wall. Further inspection revealed it to be a silver chain. Annabeth allowed a small smile, even though she didn't believe a boyfriend should have to get his girlfriend gifts. What's done is done. Besides, some day soon she'd plan to top whatever this adventure led to.

She plucked the bracelet off the old nail in the wall before slipping it onto her wrist. Just a silver chain, no pendant or anything. How strange. She took the streamer in her hand a read.

_I know what you're thinking. 'Seaweed brain isn't going to get in so much trouble!'_

_But what can I say? I'm dauntless. See—I pay attention when you speak. You told me what that word meant last week._

_Now, your next clue is beside my good old friend in the _batless _place._

A batless place? If this was what she thought it was, Seaweed Brain was a lot smarter than she thought. If she _was _right, she knew she had definitely underestimated him.

She didn't see what else it could be. But seriously? Percy knew how to _anagram? _

That was the only solution she could think of, which, being a child of Athena, usually meant that was the right answer.

Batless anagrammed to stables. So to the stables she went. When she walked in, a blue streamer was tapped next to Blackjack's stall, along with something smaller she couldn't identify from the door.

She walked up to the stall, petting Blackjack on the nose a few times before reading the blue streamer.

_I see you figured it out. I never doubted you would, obviously. But I know you didn't think I listened to you that one time you talked about anagramming a year-and-a-something year ago. Not gonna, lie, it was hard to fit an anagram into a clue. _

_Now go to the place where we get the tools to bash in some _heds.

She immediately noted the misspelling. Another anagram. A much more obvious and easy anagram. The _shed _where they kept all their weapons.

Before leaving the barn she looked at the tiny object taped next to the streamer. A small, silver owl charm. She attached it to the bracelet. Now everything made sense.

_How cute! A bit unoriginal, but I think this hunt makes up for that. It's beautiful._

She made her way to the weapon shed and didn't even have to walk in. A blue star was painted on the outside of the shed. Way to vandalize, Percy. Another charm was taped next to yet another blue streamer. It was a pretty, glimmering ,silver star. And next to _that _was another charm. A pretty rose charm, except the rose petals were colored in red by small gems, and the stem was colored green by small green gems. She unstuck them from the tape and connected the charms to her bracelet chain.

_He really shouldn't have gone through so much trouble…but it is beautiful._

She took the streamer and read it like she had the previous three times.

_I decided I needed to paint something better than stripes…I wanted to paint something nice, but my art kills are nonexistent…so stripes they are. Our hunt is concluding soon. Report to the cabin that has been _poisoned. _I promise it's actually safe. _

And off to the Poseidon cabin she went, excitement building in her stomach. She dashed off towards the Poseidon cabin and threw the door open once she arrived. Percy waited inside on one of the empty bunks in a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He turned his head towards the door when he heard the noise and smiled.

"Annabeth! It's about time. Blue's your color." Percy smiled widely. The blue brightened the grey in her eyes, dragging more attention to them. She sat up and swung his legs over the bed before standing. She launched herself at him. Percy wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug, picking her up and swinging her around., paying close attention to any objects in the way—like the bed itself.

When Percy put her down, she looked up at him and smiled.

"You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"It's alright—I wanted to. Oh yeah, and sorry about the two charms in one place. I was gonna hide one somewhere in the arena, but the only anagrams for 'arena' were impossible to work into a normal sentence." Percy said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry! That was brilliant. Especially for you." She teased. "Who would have thought you would have been handy at anagramming? I'm impressed with you, Kelp Head." She smiled. Percy pushed her playfully.

"So did you like the bracelet? And don't even start rambling about how I shouldn't have or whatever—I obviously already did." Percy smiled. Annabeth decided to go along with his request. There was no use fighting it now.

"It was beautiful Seaweed Brain." She leaned in for another hug, and he gladly accepted it, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I'm glad you like it." Percy said honestly. After a moment of sweet silence, Percy spoke up again. "And since we missed dinner for this hunt, I've got a little something." Percy grabbed a basket from one of the unused top bunks in the cabin. The fountain from his father was making pleasant bubbling sounds.

"Tyson kind of helped with the food…" Percy laughed slightly. He pulled out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Tyson and his peanut butter." Annabeth laughed, taking one of the sandwiches from him.

"He just can't get enough of it." Percy laughed. Annabeth smiled crookedly for a minute, observing the dark haired, ocean-eyed boy in front of her. She leaned in quickly and pecked him on the lips before he could register anything. A goofy grin broke out on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever get completely used to that." He replied happily.

**So? What do you think? This is a really really long one. I think it's the longest one yet. You love it, you hate it? Let me know! **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**Mystery Morgan**

**May 27, 2012**

**6:44 PM**


	45. Magic

**I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Between finals and going on a two-week vacation with no computers on the same day as the last day of school, I couldn't get to the computer. (Don't worry, my trip sucked. I had to go to the emergency room on the second night and then was sick for the rest of the two weeks). At least I got %100 on my Latin final. Anyway, here we go. This is a bit…different…but not in the way you're expecting. Some of you may not like it. But this is a one-time chapter. You'll probably get what's happening pretty quickly.**

_Magic_

His stomach twisted as the train turned around another bend. There was no telling how close to their destination they were. Both he and his fellow train car occupant were completely zoned out as they thought about what was going to happen later that night.

The two barely noticed when the train car door slid open until someone spoke up.

"Hello?" The blonde girl asked when neither of them even glanced at her.

"Oh, hey there." The black-haired boy finally said, snapping out of his stupor and sliding a hand down his face before facing her.

"I'm Annabeth. And you are?" She asked, looking at each of the boys in turn, presumably sizing them up.

"I'm Percy." The black-haired, blue-eyed boy finally identified himself.

"Grover." The boy across from him managed through a mouthful of…something that may or may not have been food. Annabeth eyed him for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing.

"Well I just came to warn you that the Stoll brothers have set of an impressive display of dung bombs around the train, so keep your door shut tightly."

"Right. Thanks, I guess." Percy said. Annabeth looked him up and down once more before replying.

"You've got drool running down your chin." And with that, she snapped the door to the compartment shut and walked down the hall, her black robes hanging back to billow a bit outside the window.

"Well she was…somethin'." Grover mumbled.

"Yeah." Percy said, slumping back in his seat feeling slightly affronted. A minute or so passed before the silence was broken.

"Do you have any idea what house you want to be in?" Grover asked.

"No. I just don't want to make a fool of myself." Percy nearly groaned. He'd messed up plenty of times before, at plenty of different schools. This one seemed rather permanent this time, and he didn't want a stupid reputation following him like a lost puppy for the next seven years.

"I can agree to that." Grover nodded. And then faster than you could say "holy shit I just shat my pants", the train had come to a halt and the students were being ushered off of the train.

Percy and Grover walked near each other, the "stick to what you know" rule applying nicely. In a world of unfamiliarity it was nice to have the most familiar thing possible by their sides.

"Firs' years over hear!" The bellow of a giant (or really, a half-giant) pierced through the flitting anxiousness of the first years. Percy and Grover followed the giant with all of the other first years. It was nice to know there where a bunch of people in the same boat as them.

They reached the shore of a short, very small beach/bay area where a line up of boats waited for them. Percy stepped into a boat after Grover and nearly lost his balance as the boat lurched forward.

_Try not to die before you get to the school, stupid!_

Percy was still scolding himself inwardly when the view in front of him hit him. All thoughts were silenced to a single

_Woah._

The massive castle that was to be their school for the next seven years loomed above them, lit up spectacularly and more beautifully than any firework show could dream to be.

"Now that's something." Grover mumbled, but Percy barely registered it.

All too soon the show was over and they reached the bank of the castle. Hagrid the half-giant ushered them through a door, and that's where he left them. They climbed a fair amount of staircases before they met a stern-looking woman with graying hair at the top of the final staircase. To be honest, Percy was so nervous he hardly listened to two words of what she was saying.

"While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family…" And that's when the buzzing of nerves in his ear started covering up McGonagall's speech. They were herded into a room on the side of gigantic set of ornate doors. And before they knew it, they were walking down an isle using the true-blue buddy system to the front of the room.

"When I call your name, please take a seat on the stool."

"Beauregard, Silena." A pretty girl strolled up to the stool and managed to plop down gracefully. Professor McGonagall sat the scruffy looking hat atop her head. At least half the first-years jumped when the hat sat up straight and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" loud enough to split an eardrum. She hopped off the stool and reported to her new house table.

"Chase, Annabeth." The girl from the train sat down on the stool gingerly. The hat covered her startling grey eyes. The hat was silent for a few moments, debating between two different houses. Eventually, it came to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Di Angelo, Bianca."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gardner, Katie."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grace, Thalia."

"SLYTHERIN!"*

"Jackson, Percy." Percy's throat went dry. His legs felt like led as he managed to put one foot in front of the other. He slowly sunk onto the stool. Soon the black fabric completely obstructed his vision. The hat had been on his head for approximately 1.1 seconds before bellowing "GRYFFINDOR!" for the whole audience to hear. The hat was lifted from his head as he rushed to the table cheering the loudest and clad in black and scarlet robes. He ended up in a seat across from the blond gray-eyed girl from the train, Annabeth Chase.

He clapped with the rest of the Great Hall occupants as the remaining students were sorted. Solace, Will to Hufflepuff, Both Stoll, Travis and Stoll, Connor to his own, Gryffindor, along with Underwood, Grover from the train. Finally the ceremony wrapped up with Yew, Michael getting sorted into Hufflepuff,

Percy looked around the Gryffindor table.

_This is going to be an interesting year_

***I put her in Slytherin not because I don't like her or because I think she's evil. (Not all Slytherins are evil. JK Rowling says so, so I do too). I did that because of the kind of competitive-ish/cousin-y roll Thalia and Percy have. Plus, it was really hard not to put everyone in Gryffindor because they all showed bravery because of the way the Percy Jackson series is set up.**

**I know, this isn't that good and it's not very original, but my flight came in at 5:30 AM local time, 2:30 AM vacation time, and I'm groggy and messed up as hell. And I'd like to point out that not only did I spend the entirety of my vacation sick, but I also felt guilty for leaving without an update.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**Mystery Morgan**

**July 1**

**8:46 PM**


	46. Give Up

**So…I reread last chapter…and I was so close to taking it down. It was slightly shameful. It's almost like jet lag makes me an entirely different person. A stupid one. I will not, however, be taking it down. I left the other few chapters that I secretly don't like up, (not so secret anymore) and I'll keep this one up too. One day I'll go back to read and I'll be like "Man, what was I thinking?". It'll be fun. I think. Can any of you guess which chapter of the now 46 I dislike he most? I'd ask you what yours is, but I'm scared. Anyway, on with it. Oh and side note, if Travis and Katie ARE DATING in a chapter, I'll say it up here. If it's before they're dating, I'll also say it up here. They're dating here.**

_Give Up_

Anyone who's been at Camp Half-Blood for a while knows of the treacherous rock-climbing wall. It just so happens that Travis plans to use it in his next challenge for Katie.

Travis walks up to Katie with that grin she's so familiar with. She doesn't even bat an eyelash before speaking.

"What's the challenge this time, Travie?" Katie asks, dragging out the bad nickname.

"How'd you know?" Travis pouts. Katie rolls her eyes.

"You honestly think I don't know you by now? I probably know you better than you know yourself." Katie states blatantly.

"Oh yeah? So you think! What's my favorite color?" Travis demands.

"Green."

"NO!" Travis shouts before his eyes widen, "I mean, yes—I forgot. Lucky guess."

"Not lucky. I knew it." Katie replies simply.

"Fine. Favorite animal?"

"Although it's up to debate whether this counts as an animal, a fire-breathing kimono dragon cat shark."

"You forgot the cat."

"I _said _cat."

"Oh." Travis pauses before grinning. "Well, that's why I have you around, Kit-Kat, you remember the things I can't be bothered to." Travis semi-jokes, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her into his side before kissing her cheek. Katie places her palm on his head and pushes him away, but she's smiling nonetheless.

"Come on, spill. What challenge did you have in mind?"

"I forgot about it until you brought it up again." Travis grins slyly. "I want to see which of us can climb the wall fastest." He proclaims. Katie immediately tenses. She seems to be thinking about something, and Travis doesn't know what. He wants to know, though. And if it's up to him, (which it totally is), he'll find out.

"What's up Kit-Kat?" Travis chimes. He takes a second to determine which route he should choose; the caring, slightly worried boyfriend, or the guy who taunts the girl into something she doesn't want to do. Either way could possibly gain him some information. It's just that he's not so good at the first option yet. (Yes, he cares for Katie. No, he doesn't know how to express it that well yet). So he chooses what he knows best and goes with the latter.

"Are you scared I'll beat you?" He taunts.

"Of—of course not!" She protests. But the Katie-flair seems to be lacking. Travis is sure something's up now. Man, does he need to learn how to approach his girlfriend the _right _way.

"So you ready to go?" He asks.

"Now?" She gulps.

"Now." Travis confirms, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the climbing wall.

They reach the climbing wall and get ready to climb. Travis glances at Katie as they stand in front of their area to climb. She's fidgety and anxious. Travis immediately feels bad. His eyes soften as she fiddles with her fingers, awaiting the signal to go from Will Solace who is supervising and refereeing their race.

"You know Katie, maybe this was a bad idea, we could do another—"

"No!" Katie snaps. "I'm hear, might as well do it." And now Travis feels guilty for pushing her into something she didn't want to do, especially since she's too stubborn to back out of a challenge at this stage. He just wishes he knew why she was acting so weird.

"READY," They hear Will call. Katie turns to the wall. Travis follows suit. He's still considering calling it off when Katie speaks up after seemingly giving herself a pep talk.

"Prepare to be beaten." She says. That soothes Travis's nerves a bit. Truthfully, Katie is putting up a front. She already knows this will turn out disastrously. She can't help it; pride's her fatal flaw.

"SET, GO!" Will cues them. They both pounce on the wall. Katie is several feet above him in a heartbeat. She swiftly avoids the lava and doges the falling rocks. Travis begins to expect Katie was just acting to psych him out. All sympathy drains from his body and he reverts back to the "default settings" Travis. He sees Katie stop somewhere above him. He can't see any obstacles, but he figures he probably just can't see it from his angle.

"What, do you give up?" Travis teases. He evokes no response from her. "Hey Katie! Don't look down!" Travis calls up lightheartedly. Katie looks down to snap at him.

"SHUT U—Oh my gods." Katie squeaks, clinging to the wall tighter as if trying to suppress her stomach and chest completely against it.

"Afraid of heights, Kit-Kat?" Travis shouts, managing to surpass her and climb higher above her. He keeps climbing as he's still convinced she's acting and isn't afraid of heights. Although now that he thinks about it, he's never seen Katie anywhere near the wall before. And he used to follow her _a lot._ He keeps climbing until he reaches the top.

"What? Beating me wasn't part of your act?" Travis shouts down to her. He nearly loses his grip when he sees Will at the bottom of the wall trying to direct and console a timorous Katie.

He climbs down as quickly as possible, burning his pants on the lava on the way down.

"Kit-Kat. Kates. Katie! What's wrong?" He quarries. She doesn't respond. She's too busy trembling. She's shaking like a Chihuahua and Travis is panicking like he never has before.

She abruptly stops shaking and begins to sway slightly. Her fingers' grip on the rock wall loosens and she turns to look at Travis. To her it looks as if he has about three heads. His three heads multiply as a shout from the ground sounds out.

"She's gonna fall!" Will yells to Travis. And if not for Travis sticking his arm out last minute, she would have. He wraps an arm around her torso and hooks his hand under her armpit for support as he attempts to climb back down. He manages to clamber down to a safe enough distance to pass her down to Will so he can use two hands to reach the ground. Will sets Katie down on the floor and she sits up, grabbing her head and closing her eyes in an attempt to merge the multiple images into one. When she opens her eyes again, she seems steadier, but Travis won't let her stand up yet. Instead he kneels down next to her. Will takes that as his cue to leave.

"What the hell was that?" Travis asks flatly after a moment or two of silence. He's not even trying to reprimand her. He just honestly doesn't understand what happened.

"Acrophobia." She groans. Then she sees Travis's blank expression. "Extreme and intense phobia of heights." She clarifies.

"Ohhhh." Travis pauses to think over what happened. "That makes sense."

"I can't help what happens. It just does."

"That's why you were acting so weird earlier.' Travis concludes. Katie nods in affirmation. "So if you knew this would happen, why'd you do it anyway? I told you we could have done something else." Travis inquired.

"You know me. I don't back down from a challenge."

"Although I'm mostly grateful for that quality as it's the only reason we used to spend so much time together and it's probably the reason why we're dating, I think you need to learn to know when to give it up and let a challenge pass. You see what you just did there? Yeah? Well that was freaking dangerous and scary as hell." Travis announces.

"I don't give up. I don't _do _giving up."

"I wish you would." Travis chimes in with a light, almost sing-songy tone.

"But I won't" Katie mocks his tone. Travis sighs.

"Connor might as well start taking bets on who is going to meet their untimely death first."

**I decided to whip out the present tense out of nowhere, and I'm not sure why. It's nice to exercise it once it a while I guess, even though I prefer past tense. **

**Did you like it? This may be the longest one yet. It's definitely far up there. I feel like it's pretty okay. Hopefully much better than yesterday's crap. (although it's not hard to top that.)**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whichever you're reading this at**

**Mystery Morgan**

**July 3**

**11:22 PM**


	47. Misfortune

**Hey look who's back! This idiot! Sorry…but you all knew I'd come back…eventually. I promised myself I would write another chapter once I finished MoA. I searched 100 Themes Challenge for Percy Jackson and there's a fair amount of them now…but I still have the one with the most chapters :D. I plan to keep it that way. And SURPRISE. I'M COMING BACK WITH SOMETHING NOT TRATIE! And not even the original series strictly! Here's some **_**LEO. **__**Mark of Athena SPOILERS.**_

_Misfortune_

Leo's life is just one massive, misfortunate mixture of frustration, fear, despair, and _bad timing. _Just when everything had been going right, his extremely short, barely-lucky-at-all streak had run completely dry, and Annabeth and Percy fell into the black hole/pit that is Tartarus. And it was his entire fault.

Just after Leo started getting along with Frank, after he'd managed to escape t imprisonment with Frank and Hazel, after Percy, Jason, and Piper had managed to save Nico, Percy and Jason defeated the two giants, and after they had found Annabeth and she completed (depending on how you look at it) her own quest, all of their success was forcefully pried from their grasp in mere minutes.

Percy and Annabeth were most likely going to die, and it was all because Leo couldn't figure out the gods-damned sphere code himself. All because of that stupid mis-fortune cookie.

He was convinced the fortune cookie was the reason Percy and Annabeth were now alone in the lowest point of hell. No matter how much Jason blamed himself for not paying attention, or how much Hazel, Nico, and Piper told him it wasn't his fault, it was his fault. He was sure of it. That stupid cookie; the price out-weighed the benefit, it seemed. Or at least, it felt like it.

Throughout his entire life, Leo had been a screw-up. He couldn't save his mother, he was better with machines than with people, and he felt essentially useless to his friends. Obviously he couldn't save his friends either—look where they were: stuck at the bottom of the deepest, most horrible, evil-ridden pit in existence.

What made the fact that two of his best friends were stuck in Tartarus after they'd accomplished so much even worse—if at all possible—was that Leo had just been starting to get the feeling that they were all mutually friends back. That his friends appreciated him as much as he did them.

The life Leo leads can be a misfortunate one.

**It's a tad short, and not my best, but I'm excited to be updating again. The re-start-ups are always a tad rusty! Expect more from me very, very soon. THREE FROM FIFTY. **

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, whenever you're reading this.**

**December 8, 2012**

**10:40 PM**

**Mystery Morgan**


End file.
